


The Bodyguard

by Bella1369



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: New Jedi Order Series - Various Authors
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Organized Crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 40,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella1369/pseuds/Bella1369
Summary: Jagged Fel is hired as a bodyguard for party-girl Jaina Solo, and the beautiful heiress becomes much more than he bargained for.  Things aren’t always what they seem, and the world they live in is full of secrets.  Will Jag be able to keep Jaina safe- or will they both be thrust in the danger of the NY underworld? And is Jag keeping secrets of his own?Jag/Jaina Modern AU
Relationships: Jagged Fel/Jaina Solo
Comments: 21
Kudos: 24





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so here it is. The new modern AU Jaina/Jag story I have been working on. I wanted to try to get a few more chapters written before I posted, but I know everyone is bored at home so here you go! Please read and review and let me know if you are interested in this plot and me continuing! It will definitely motivate me to write faster :) Fair warning: there will be a lot of twists and turns with this story!

"So mom left us her card to order food. You wanna get Sushi of Gari?" Jacen Solo called over to his twin sister, who was lounging on the sofa completely absorbed in her phone.

Han and Leia Solo were rarely at home, busy running the multi-million dollar family real estate development business. When they weren't at board meetings or jet-setting across the world to visit new site developments, they were 'networking'. Which was just another word for drinking and schmoozing at fancy parties and galas, rubbing elbows with the other 'who's who' of New York's elite.

Usually, Winter, their family housekeeper and the woman who had basically raised the Solo children, would be here to help take care of dinner. But she had taken time off to visit her parents, and it had been decided that the twins, almost fourteen, were old enough to hold down the fort and keep an eye on their younger brother. Which meant take-out for dinner.

"Whatever," Jaina answered absent-mindedly, then tugged her long dark brown hair behind her ears and giggled.

"What's so funny?" Jacen asked, curiously.

"Nothing, just looking at Tenel Ka's pictures from the polo match last weekend," Jaina answered, whiskey eyes sparkling mischievously. "And wondering when you were going to grow some balls and tell her that you're into her."

"I'm not into- I don't know what you're talking about," Jacen spluttered.

"Please, Jace," Jaina answered, rolling her eyes. "It's me. I've known you your whole life. And it's obvious that you have the hots for Tenel. You should just tell her already."

"Are you good with sushi or what?" Jacen asked, clearly annoyed with his sister as he tried to change the subject.

Jaina gave him a look and then shrugged. If her brother was determined to live in self-denial, she wouldn't tease him. Well not too much, anyway.

"Sure, works for me. See what Anakin wants," Jaina answered, turning back to her phone.

"He won't care. He's probably busy playing around with those new robot toys Uncle Lando got him," Jacen said.

"You're probably right," Jaina answered with a smirk. "Still, I'll go see what he wants."

Their twelve-year-old brother was a certified genius. But it meant he was obsessed with robotics and building things and, in Jaina's opinion, completely socially inept. Jaina and Jacen were pretty popular and had a ton of friends at The Dalton School they had attended since they were in kindergarten.

Anakin, on the other hand, had trouble making friends, but he didn't seem to mind. Jaina had worried about him at first, more than a little protective of her baby brother, but eventually realized he would rather just be left alone. She didn't get it, but she accepted it and stopped trying to push him to be something he wasn't.

Just as Jaina got up to find her little brother, assuming he was holed up in his room upstairs, a loud crash from the service elevator stopped her. Freezing, Jaina turned to her brother, their eyes meeting across the room.

"It could be Winter, maybe she just got back early," Jaina said reasonably, but not quite convincingly.

"No," Jacen answered anxiously. "She would have called."

Another banging noise, this time coming from inside the apartment, nearly made Jaina jump.

"We should call the police. Or at least building security," Jaina said nervously, already reaching for her phone. "Shit. No service? Are you kidding me? I just was on Instagram like five seconds ago."

"They must have knocked out the cell towers somehow. Right, we need to get Anakin and get into the safe room," Jacen said grimly, as he grabbed Jaina's arm and pulled her towards the stairs. " _Now._ "

Jaina nodded and followed her brother wordlessly as they rushed up the stairs. While they didn't know too many details, they knew that a part of the 'family business' involved dealing with some...less than savory characters. Their parents and Winter had drilled them on what to do if anyone ever broke into the house. Showed them how to open and lock up the safe room hidden in the back of her parents' massive walk-in closet. Jaina had not seriously thought they would ever have to use it.

"You go get Anakin," Jacen instructed in a harried whisper, as they paused at the top of the hallway. "I'm going to go get the satellite phone Dad keeps in his office. It should still work."

"I don't like the idea of us splitting up, Jace," Jaina whispered back. "Let's just both get Anakin and-"

"We've gotta get a call out, Jaya. Don't worry I'll be fine. I'll meet you in a minute, I promise," Jacen interrupted.

Jaina sighed, "Fine. But be careful."

Jacen nodded, and the two split up in different directions down the second-floor hallway of the Solo penthouse.

Jaina burst into Anakin's room, shutting the door behind her. She immediately went over to a startled Anakin, tugging him out of his desk chair.

"What the hell, Jaina?" Anakin complained. "Can't you see I'm busy!"

"We have to go. Now. Come on," Jaina said, ignoring Anakin's protests as she dragged him towards the door. "And keep your voice down."

"What's wrong, what happened?" Anakin asked immediately, having finally picked up on his sister's obvious fear. "Where's Jacen?"

"I'll explain everything to you later. Right now we have to get to the safe room, and I need you to be as quiet as possible, ok? Just like Winter taught us," Jaina instructed, voice low.

Anakin nodded, swallowing hard, his blue eyes as big as saucers.

"Good," Jaina nodded, hugging Anakin briefly. "Let's go."

* * *

Anakin watched Jaina pace the tiny safe room nervously.

"Jaya, is Jacen okay?" Anakin asked, voice trembling with fear.

"I'm sure he's fine, Ani," Jaina answered soothingly. "He'll be here any minute."

They had been waiting in the safe room for ten minutes now, with no sign of Jacen. Jaina was starting to consider leaving Anakin in the room and going to find Jacen herself. It shouldn't have taken him this long to find the phone, and she was starting to get a sinking feeling in her stomach. Suddenly they heard footsteps from outside the safe room followed by Jacen's voice, and Jaina breathed a sigh of relief. She was about to swing the door open when a strange voice made her pause.

"Alright, Solo. Where are your brother and sister? We know they're here somewhere."

"Like I would tell you," Jacen spat.

Jaina leaned her ear against the door and flinched when she heard her brother grunt in pain.

"I've been pretty nice so far, kid, but if you don't give me what I want, that can change real quick," the voice threatened.

There was a moment of silence and then Jaina heard the footsteps moving closer.

"Fine," the voice growled and then raised an octave higher. "Alright, you little brats. I know you're here somewhere. Come out now or I'll put a bullet between your brothers' eyes."

Anakin gasped, and Jaina covered his mouth, her eyes wide with fear.

"Don't do it Jaya. Don't come out, you and Ani-" Jacen urged before his voice was cut off, followed by a yelp of pain.

Jaina squeezed her eyes shut, digging her nails into her palms. This could not be happening. Less than twenty minutes ago they were arguing over what to have for dinner. How could this possibly be happening? What was she supposed to do? She had to keep Anakin safe, but Jacen…

"Boss, we gotta get out of here," a second voice interrupted. "The Solos just got back and they're on their way up."

"Shit," the first voice said. "Take care of the kid, and let's get out of here."

"No," Jaina whispered, moving towards the door, her hands working to open the coded lock. She had to get out, had to save her brother.

And then suddenly there was a gunshot, followed by cursing. Anakin whimpered and Jaina's mind went blank. She heard an anguished cry from somewhere and idly attempted to place the voice, before realizing it was her own. Then there were more gunshots and her hand dropped from the keypad, shaking uncontrollably. The door swung open, and Jaina saw her life flash before her eyes as a bulky shadow appeared in the doorway, weapon drawn.

The shadow moved towards her, and suddenly the light illuminated a face. Not one of a stranger, but her own father.

Han Solo took one look at his terrified daughter and rushed over, pulling her into his arms. Leia Solo's white face appeared behind him, and Anakin immediately rushed in her waiting arms, sobbing.

"Oh thank god," Leia cried. "Thank god, you're all okay."

Leia looked around as she held a sobbing Anakin, then turned to Jaina. "Where's Jacen? Jaina, where's your brother?"

Jaina looked at her mother blankly and Anakin once again broke down into tears.

Leia's face lost all color, as she looked at her husband, "No, no, not Jacen. It can't be-"

Jaina watched her father try to comfort her mother as she broke down in despair, feeling disconnected from reality. This couldn't be happening. Jacen couldn't be gone. He had been with her for her entire life. She felt a sudden pain inside her chest, like a piece of her had been torn out.

And then it finally sunk in. Her brother, her best friend was gone. And it was all her fault. She had been just a few feet away from him and she had done nothing. Nothing at all to help him.

Jaina had never felt so empty. So hollow. And watching her grief-stricken family with an eery detachment, she knew that she would never feel whole again.


	2. Chapter One

**_Four Years Later…_ **

Jaina stepped out of the limo and pushed down her oversized Chanel sunglasses, hoping they would camouflage how hungover she was. The last thing she needed was her parents lecturing her on her poor life choices. They always claimed they were truly concerned with her welfare but Jaina was fairly certain they were more worried about how it would reflect on the family reputation. God forbid Skywalker Development ever be associated with even a hint of scandal.

Jaina sighed, then looked up at the ultra-exclusive fifth avenue post-war building in front of her. She hadn't been back here in almost four years but it still looked exactly the same. For some reason, she hadn't expected that and felt a flood of nostalgia followed by overwhelming regret. If the ghost of her brother was to be found anywhere, it would be here.

She felt her stomach turn and blamed it on the shots from last night. Pulling a small flask discreetly out of her tote bag, she took a large swig, barely reacting to the bite of whiskey as it warmed her throat. A little hair of the dog usually helped. 

After Jacen had disappeared four years ago without a trace, Jaina and Anakin had been immediately shipped off to private boarding schools. Anakin to the prestigious St. Albans in Washington, D.C., and Jaina to New Hampshire to attend the equally illustrious Phillips Exeter Academy. The kidnappers were still at large, so they had not been allowed to tell anyone where they were going and adopted new last names at their new schools.

While her parents had remained in their penthouse apartment, school breaks were always spent on extravagant European vacations or at their Hamptons house. But this year was different. She had just- barely- graduated, and was finally moving back to the city. Her mother had somehow managed to get her an early acceptance to Brown- she could only imagine how much money that had taken given her dismal academic performance and overall bad behavior- but Jaina had turned it down.

She wasn't particularly interested in going to college but had turned it down to piss off her mom more than anything.

"It must be nice to be back," the limo driver said, interrupting her train of thought, as he exited the car and stood next to her on the curb.

"Home sweet home," Jaina answered, voice dripping with sarcasm. She quickly softened it with a smile, when she saw his obvious concern.

Tycho had known Jaina since she was a little girl, had not only been her parents' personal driver for years but was also married to their housekeeper, Winter. The couple had taken the Solo children on countless trips to the toy store or to get ice cream, and Jaina was quite fond of him. Sometimes, when she had been little, Jaina had dreamed what her life would have been like if Winter and Tycho had been her parents, instead of the Solos.

"Are you ready to go in, Miss Jaina?" Tycho asked gently.

Jaina really wished she could have a cigarette to calm her nerves, but she resisted the urge. Better to get it over with.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Jaina said with a brave smile, moving towards the building with Tycho a step behind her.

"Miss Jaina," Winter exclaimed, immediately wrapping Jaina in a fierce hug the moment she stepped out of the elevator and into the grand foyer. "My darling girl, it's so good to have you home."

Jaina smiled at the woman who had basically raised her. Winter looked exactly the same as she had since she was small, her long white hair tied back in a neat bun, clear blue eyes sparkling in excitement.

"Not for too long, Winter," Jaina warned. "I'm only here because apparently mom gave Tycho strict instructions to bring me directly here from the helipad. Otherwise, I would have gone straight to the _Alderaan_."

Jaina's parents had tried to convince Jaina to move home when she came back to the city, but she had flat out refused. The last thing Jaina wanted was to live with her parents- who managed to somehow be absent and overbearing at the same time. Leia and Han had finally relented and arranged for her to have the penthouse suite in their flagship hotel, The _Alderaan_. Only a few blocks away, it was still a little close to her parents' apartment for Jaina's liking, but she figured it was the best option she was going to get.

"Are you sure you still want to do that, dear? Living there all by yourself?" Winter asked sympathetically. "You know you can always change your mind. Anakin will be here, and me and your parents-"

"I'm sure, Winter," Jaina said hastily. "Honestly, I won't mind the solitude."

Winter sighed, "I know, you're all grown up now. I just miss my little Jaya."

"Trust me, Winter, if I thought my mom would ever allow it, I would steal you and bring you with me," Jaina said, smiling.

"Well, at least you'll be in the city, so I will get to see much more of you," Winter answered cheerfully. "You might as well make yourself comfortable, your mom must have been caught up at her board meeting. Otherwise, I'm sure she would have been here to welcome you back."

"Yeah, right," Jana said with an eye roll. "I wouldn't be surprised if she forgot I was even coming home today. It's fine, Winter, really. I'll just-"

"Jaya, you're here," a male voice called excitedly.

Jaina turned around and smiled, to see her younger brother Anakin excitedly enter the room. At sixteen, he was a good foot taller than Jaina, and practically towered over her. He had the same brown hair, lopsided grin, and patrician good looks as Jaina. But while her eyes were a soft chocolate brown, his were a brilliant blue.

"Ani," Jaina said, as her brother pulled her in for a quick hug. "God, can you seriously stop growing already? You're a freaking giant."

"Maybe you're just shrinking. I mean, you are getting old," Anakin joked.

Jaina laughed and then noticed the small blonde girl who stood awkwardly in the doorway, smiling at her nervously.

She turned back to her brother, with a raised eyebrow. Anakin blushed, then grabbed Tahiri's hand and pulled her forward.

"Sorry," Anakin mumbled to Tahiri, then turned back to his sister and cleared his throat. "Jaya, I wanted to introduce you to my friend from school, Tahiri. Tahiri, this is my sister, Jaina."

"It's always nice to meet a _friend_ of Anakin's," Jaina answered with a mischievous smile and laughed as Anakin and Tahiri both blushed. "So, you live in New York?"

"No, I'm from L.A.," Tahiri answered. "but my dad's doing a movie here, so I decided to tag along."

"Well, you picked the perfect time to visit," Jaina said. "My friend Zekk owns a club downtown and he's throwing me a party for my birthday next weekend. And you both are invited."

"Really?" Tahiri asked, eyes lighting up. "I would love to go, thanks so much!"

"Just don't tell mom or dad," Jaina warned Anakin. "They'd kill me if they knew."

"Don't tell us what?" A voice broke in from the hallway.

Jaina rolled her eyesbefore turning around, a false smile pasted on her face.

"Mother, you're finally here," Jaina said. "I was starting to think you forgot about me."

Don't be silly, Jaina," Leia chided, pulling her only daughter into a hug, trying not to feel hurt when Jaina stiffened and failed to return the embrace. "I could never forget about you."

Leia sighed as Jaina merely pulled further away. It seemed like every time they saw each other, Jaina pulled away a little bit more. Leia knew that she had not been around as much as she should have when the children were young, the demands of business and society not allowing her to be present as much as she might have liked.

But since Jacen had disappeared, it was like Jaina had become a stranger. Leia worried about her constantly and had no idea what she could do to pull Jaina back from the dangerous road she traveled down. Between the drugs, the partying, and the questionable choice in friends- but the more she had tried the more Jaina had rebelled.

"I could never forget about _any_ of my children," Leia said firmly.

Anakin looked uncomfortable as Jaina scoffed in irritation. Leia immediately regretted saying anything, knowing that Jaina hated it when she brought up Jacen, even indirectly.

Leia was convinced her son was still out there somewhere. As his mother she would know it if he was dead, she would feel _something._ Han and Anakin indulged her theories, but Leia could tell they didn't really believe Jacen could still be alive. The police had been clear that the odds that he lived through the kidnapping to begin with were slim. Especially since no ransom had ever been demanded. And each year made it less and less likely that he was out there somewhere.

But Leia refused to give up hope and Jaina could never forgive her for that.

"So, was there a reason you had Tycho bring me here, Mom?" Jaina demanded. "Or is it just some last-ditch effort to convince me to stay here. Because I'm not-"

"Don't worry, Jaina. Your father and I know that you're not going to change your mind. As much as we would love to have you here," Leia interrupted. "But as I am sure you can appreciate, there are certain conditions to you living at the _Alderaan_."

"What do you mean, conditions?" Jaina asked suspiciously.

Umm, I think that's our cue to exit," Anakin cut in, nervously. "Come on, Tahiri."

"Right," Tahiri said, as Anakin started to drag her out of the room. "It was nice to meet you Jaina. Mrs. Solo."

When the two teens beat a hasty exit, Jaina turned back to her mother expectantly.

"First off," Leia started calmly. "When we go to the Hamptons, we would like you to join us. It will be nice to have some time together as a family while Anakin is home for the summer."

"That seems reasonable," Jaina said grudgingly. "I wouldn't mind spending some time with Ani before he goes back to school."

"Great," Leia said with a smile.

"Is that it?" Jaina asked, trying to hide her relief. She had been expecting some type of trickery, and if all she had to do was promise to lounge by the pool for a few weekends, she was getting off easier than she had dared hope for.

"Not quite," Leia said carefully. "There is one other condition. The tabloids already know that you are back in the city, and it's going to be impossible to have the low profile life you did in New Hampshire. And because you won't be living in this house where we have advanced protection, your father and I have hired a professional to ensure your security."

"Absolutely not," Jaina answered angrily.

"Jagged Fel has excellent references, and your father assured me that he is a consummate professional," Leia said. "It isn't that big of a deal, really, he will just be with you whenever you're in public, could possibly be in danger. He has a room at the _Alderaan_ so it won't be an inconvenience-"

"So you want me to just say yes to your spy following me around?" Jaina asked, outraged. "For Christ's sake, you have him living in the same building as me. Are you that desperate to keep tabs on me, Mother?"

"Jaina, your safety is our top priority," Leia answered. "We are not trying to spy on you."

"Yeah, right," Jaina spat.

"I'm sorry that you feel that way, but the fact remains that this condition is non-negotiable," Leia responded. "Jagged and your father are already at the hotel checking security and will meet you there. Unless, of course, you would rather just move back here…"

"Fine," Jaina finally said, throwing her hands up in the air. "You win, Mother, like always. And now if you're done, I better go and meet my new personal paid stalker. Tell Anakin I'll see him later."

Jaina, wait-," Leia started, but her daughter had already stormed out of the room, heading for the elevator. Leia sighed. She had hoped this summer would be a chance for her and Jaina to repair their relationship, but so far they were not off to a great start.

* * *

"You will never believe what my parents did," Jaina complained, her phone pressed to her ear.

Tycho had just dropped her off in front of the _Alderaan_ and Jaina had immediately done two things. First, she lit up a cigarette. She definitely needed one after dealing with her mother. Second, she had called her best friend Alema Rar to blow off some steam.

Jaina had met Alema her first year at Phillips Exeter, and the other girl had quickly become Jaina's favorite partner in crime. Alema was a perpetual rule-breaker with access to way too much money and parents who didn't seem to care what she did. Sometimes even Jaina was wary of Alema's more outrageous behavior, but she couldn't deny that Alema was always a good time and the life of the party.

"Chained you up in the basement so you can never leave the house and have fun?" Alema guessed.

"Close," Jaina answered. "They hired a bodyguard to follow me around all day. I mean they have him staying in the suite one floor down from me! I guess I should just be happy they aren't forcing me to shack up with him so he can spy on me while I sleep."

"That might not be a bad idea," Alema mused. "A steamy affair with your sexy bodyguard- I mean it's right out of one of those porno movies. It could be super hot, Jay."

"Yeah, right," Jaina snorted. "Knowing my parents they probably got some boring guy, old enough to be my dad, who's just going to follow me around and try to make sure I have zero fun. So I can 'get my life on the right track'."

"I don't know, I mean your dad's kinda hot-" Alema answered.

"Seriously, you need to stop with that. It's creepy," Jaina snapped.

"So does this mean we aren't going hard for your birthday next weekend?" Alema asked.

"No way," Jaina answered. "I only turn eighteen once. And I'm sure we can give my parents' spy the slip."

"Ok, good," Alema answered. "Because I already got the party favors and you know I can't resist a Saints and Sinners theme. I look super hot in black."

Jaina laughed, "Speaking of hell, I better go meet my new jailer."

"Good luck, babe," Alema answered. "Maybe I'll stop by in a bit for some martinis. We can plot how to get rid of the bodyguard."

"Sounds perfect," Jaina answered. "I am definitely ready for a martini. Or five."

"That's my girl. See you later, bitch!" Alema said before hanging up.

Jaina sighed, then flicking her cigarette, walked into the main lobby of her new home.

* * *

Jaina stepped out of the elevator that opened directly into the penthouse suite. She grudgingly admitted her mom had done a pretty good job when it came to the interior decorating. It was elegant without feeling pretentious, fashionable yet accessible.

Leia Solo might have been a terrible mother, but she had always had a great sense of style.

Jaina steeled herself as she heard murmured voices coming from down the hall, where she assumed the master bedroom was located. Sighing, she threw her Hermes bag down on the coffee table, mentally counting down the minutes until she could hit up the hotel bar.

"Dad, it's me," she called as she headed down the hall. "The prodigal daughter has finally returned."

"Hey, kid," Han answered, emerging from the bedroom with his trademark lopsided grin firmly in place. "I didn't expect you so soon."

Jaina rolled her eyes, "Please, Dad. Pretty sure Tycho texted you as soon as he dropped me off. To be honest, I wouldn't put it past you and Mom to have a tracker on me."

"Come on, and give your old man a hug, huh?" Han answered, purposely ignoring her tracker comment, which Jaina noted suspiciously.

But when Han grabbed her and pulled her into a bear hug, she let herself close her eyes and enjoy the fleeting emotions she felt in her father's arm. While she thoroughly enjoyed discomforting her mom with her less than savory life choices, she always felt a pang of guilt at disappointing her father. Even though he had been equally absent in her childhood, for some reason it had always been so much harder to hate him for it.

"I've missed you, honey," he said, pulling back to look into her eyes. "I know you might not believe it, but me and your mom are so happy to have you back home."

"Although there are strings attached, as always," Jaina answered wryly. "Typical Mom."

Han sighed, "Jaya, your mom-"

Jaina spun around, pulling free from his arms as she interrupted him quickly. She did not want to have this conversation once again. "So where is this honorable Jagged Fel, anyway?"

"He's in the bedroom double-checking the security set-up," Han answered, trying not to show his disappointment at Jaina pulling away from him.

"Great," Jaina said, scowling. "Now I have to worry that there's a creepy old man right downstairs watching me sleep."

"Jaina, this isn't about invading your privacy it's about keeping you safe. And besides-"

"Sir, I believe the area is secure enough for the short term. Although I would like to review the hotel surveillance system, if that's convenient," a third voice broke in, disrupting her father's next statement.

Turning towards the voice, Jaina found herself staring into the most piercing green eyes she had ever seen.

"My apologies, I didn't mean to interrupt," the man said quickly, his sharp eyes taking in the obvious tension.

"Who are you?" Jaina blurted, unable to reconcile the young man in front of her with the surly old bodyguard she had envisioned.

"I'm Jagged Fel," he answered stiffly. "You must be Jaina Solo. It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am."


	3. Chapter Two

Jagged Fel was definitely _not_ what Jaina had been expecting. First off, he was much younger than she had anticipated, maybe only a few years older than her. Even though he towered over Jaina's petite frame, she noted he was of average height and a muscular build without leaning towards bulky. He was undeniably handsome, with short black hair and a streak of gray that seemed to originate from a scar above his right eye, giving him a roguish appeal.

But what captured Jaina's attention were his brilliant green eyes, which seemed to see right into her soul while giving nothing away of his own thoughts. Jaina wondered how his gaze could be so piercing, yet act like a venerable shield at the same time.

And then, of course, there was the distinctive accent that she had immediately picked up on. Jaina knew it was cliche but she was a sucker for accents- especially a British one. As if the man couldn't be any more attractive, Jaina thought, annoyed for some reason.

It was was like he had stepped right out of one of her fantasies and she wondered what her overprotective father could have possibly been thinking of, hiring this man to be her personal bodyguard. It was almost ironic.

Suddenly, Jaina was brought out of her private reverie by her father clearing his throat. Both men were staring at Jaina expectantly, and she realized she had been staring. Based on the disapproving look her dad was giving her, he thought her silence was due to her stubbornness at having an unwanted bodyguard forced on her and not the man itself. Deciding it was safer- and far less embarrassing- to allow him to think that, she turned stiffly to Jag.

"Yeah, nice to meet you, too, I guess," she answered quickly.

"I was just telling Jaina that you come highly recommended," Han said, shooting a warning look at his daughter. "And I'm sure-"

Han was interrupted by his phone ringing in his pocket and he fumbled to find it before pulling it out and looking at it.

"Shit," he muttered, then glanced at his daughter. "I mean… never mind. Pretend you didn't hear that."

"Dad, I'm not a kid anymore," Jaina said, rolling her eyes. "Trust me I've heard worse."

"I don't want to know. Just don't tell your mother," Han answered. "Speaking of, I gotta go meet her and your aunt and uncle for dinner. But, I mean, I don't want to just run out on you…"

"It's okay, Dad," Jaina said. "I'll be fine. Go."

"You know how happy I am to have you back, right, princess? We'll catch up soon," Han said, pulling his daughter into a quick hug before turning to Jag. "Jagged, I'll leave it to you to keep my daughter safe. Don't let me down."

"I won't, sir," Jag answered quickly.

Jaina let out an exasperated sigh. She was more than capable of taking care of herself, and her father's insistence on treating her like a little girl in need of protection was getting annoying. If he knew half of the things she had done at boarding school…

"Maybe you can come by the apartment tomorrow for dinner, honey?" Han asked as he made his way to the elevator.

"Maybe," Jaina hedged, not wanting to commit herself to more 'family time' than she had to. "I'll text you. Better hurry, you don't want to keep Mom and Uncle Luke waiting!"

Han nodded, then stepped in the elevator, the doors closing behind him.

"Finally," Jaina muttered, before walking across the room to her discarded bag. She pulled out her flask, taking a healthy swig.

And turned around to find Jagged Fel watching her from across the room. She had a distinct feeling that he was judging her and she was not measuring up.

She wondered briefly why she cared.

"Want some?" she said, offering him the flask.

"No thank you, ma'am," Jag answered stiffly.

"Call me Jaina," she responded as she took another swig. "Are you sure you don't want a little bit? Just to take the edge off? I promise I won't tell anyone."

Jaina flashed him a smile and a flirtatious wink, amused when he shifted uncomfortably.

"I don't drink while I'm on the job, ma'am," Jag answered, though he was no longer making eye contact.

"Jaina, remember?" Jaina answered with a hint of annoyance. "If you keep calling me ma'am we are going to have serious problems."

"Sorry… Jaina," Jag answered, clearly uncomfortable with the lack of formality.

"Better," Jaina said, nodding approvingly, then smiled at him wickedly. "And what should I call you? The honorable Jagged Fel? Sir?"

"Since you insist on using given names, you can call me Jag," Jag answered drily.

"Jag," Jaina repeated, rolling the name around in her mouth. "I like it. It suits you."

"Thank you," Jag answered awkwardly, before clearing his throat. "Now that introductions are out of the way, perhaps we can discuss some security measures-"

Suddenly a loud beeping from Jag's pocket interrupted him and he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small device. It looked like the walkie-talkies Anakin used to play with when they were children.

"What the hell is that?" Jaina asked. "Aren't you a little old for toys?"

"It's not a toy," Jag answered. "It's how I keep in touch with the rest of my security team."

"Seriously?" Jaina asked skeptically. "Couldn't you just use cell phones or something? I mean it's 2020."

"Cell phones can be traced. And tapped," Jag answered succinctly. "These can't. Nor are they dependent on cell towers or phone lines that can be disrupted."

"What, no fancy headset like the spies on television?" Jaina asked sarcastically.

"Actually, I do have a headset. I just don't have it on me right now," Jag answered, before flipping a switch on the walkie talkie. "Fel here."

"Sir, we have someone here to see Miss Solo," a voice crackled through the walkie talkie. "But she's refusing to go through standard security protocol."

"Unacceptable," Jag started. "She-"

And Jaina grabbed the walkie talkie from his hand before he realized what had happened.

"Is it Alema?" Jaina asked, taking a quick step back from Jag and putting some distance between them.

"Umm- may I ask who this is? And where Jagged is?" The voice questioned.

Jag stepped forward, reaching to take the walkie talkie back from Jaina, and she pulled it back out of his reach with a smile.

"This is Jaina Solo," Jaina answered. "Jagged's boss and employer. And your boss as well, I imagine. So please answer the question."

Jag shot her a dirty look but made no other attempt to take the walkie talkie from her. Which surprised Jaina, since she imagined if he truly wanted to he could take it from her with embarrassing ease.

"Err- yes ma'am. I can confirm that the visitor states her name is Alema Rar. But we have clear directions-"

"You can send her up," Jaina said, looking at Jag as if daring him to contradict her. He said nothing, but his eyes narrowed. "No need to go through protocol. Thank you… what was your name?"

"Shawnkyr, ma'am," the voice answered.

"Great, thanks Shawnkyr," Jaina answered.

Jaina shut off the walkie-talkie and tossed it back to Jag who caught it easily. His green eyes flashed in frustration and Jaina wondered briefly if she had managed to break through his perfectly professional demeanor. Then he took a deep breath, turning to her with a controlled, icy stare.

"Just to be clear. You are not my boss, nor are you my employer," Jag said, voice as cool as his eyes. "Your parents hired me. Not you."

Jaina tried to ignore the chill of excitement that ran down her back from being the focus of his steely gaze.

"Semantics," she answered nonchalantly. "I mean, they hired you _for_ me."

"And I would appreciate it if you would allow me to do the job I was hired for," he answered tightly.

"Your job is to keep me safe," Jaina answered, flippantly. "Not harass my friends."

"To keep you safe, I need to evaluate any potential threats-" Jag continued through gritted teeth.

"I've been friends with Alema since I was fourteen," Jaina interrupted. "If she was a 'potential threat' I think I would know by now. And if it's all just an elaborate ruse to secretly try and kill me- well, I mean you gotta give the girl credit. She's really put in the time and effort. Who are we to stand in her way?"

"This is hardly a matter to joke about-" Jag started, frustration leaking into his voice.

"Come on, Jag," Jaina threw over her shoulder, as she turned away from him to walk towards the elevator. "You need to lighten up. Not everything's life or death, you know."

"Your parents felt the need to hire a bodyguard for a reason," Jag countered sternly. "Perhaps you should think about taking things more seriously."

"God, how old are you?" Jaina asked in exasperation.

"Twenty-three," Jag answered promptly.

"That was rhetorical," Jaina answered, then looked back at Jag curiously. "You're a little young to have built up the reputation my dad mentioned, aren't you?"

Before Jag had a chance to answer the elevator doors opened and Alema burst into the room.

"Holy shit, girl," Alema exclaimed. "It's gotta be easier to get into fucking Fort Knox than it is to see you. I'm pretty sure that bitch was going to do a strip search next if you didn't set her straight."

Alema stopped as she noticed Jag hovering behind Jaina, eyeing him appreciatively before turning back to Jaina.

"Jay, you didn't tell me you had _company_. If I'm interrupting something…"

"No," Jaina answered quickly, sparing a quick glance at Jag who stiffened at the comment. "Not at all. This is just the head of my security team. Jagged Fel."

Jaina hoped Alema hadn't noticed how flustered the question made her, knowing that she would never hear the end of it. Luckily, it seemed Alema was not at all interested in Jaina's reaction as she looked Jag up and down appreciatively.

" _This_ is the bodyguard?" She asked Jaina, a lascivious smile curving her lips. "Well, I don't want to stand in the way of you doing your job. Maybe I should get that strip search after all. Feel free to be _very_ thorough."

Jaina found herself torn between annoyance at Alema's excessively predatory behavior and amusement at how obviously uncomfortable it was making her new bodyguard.

Jag coughed and looked away from Alema's rapacious stare, before managing a strained response. "I'm sure that won't be necessary."

"Maybe not," Alema practically purred. "But I guarantee we'll both have a good time."

Jag turned to Jaina and she felt a hint of satisfaction that he didn't seem the slightest bit interested in Alema's overtures. She pushed that thought aside quickly and looked at him expectantly.

"I should really check in with the rest of my team," Jag said stiffly. "If you will excuse me, I'll be just down the hall."

"Sure," Jaina answered casually. "If anyone tries to kill me while you're gone I'll be sure to let you know."

Jag shot Jaina a disapproving look before wheeling around and heading down the hall to the office, closing the door firmly behind him.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me your bodyguard was hot AF!" Alema complained as she dropped dramatically onto one of Jaina's couches. "I mean, give a girl some warning about what she's walking into."

"I literally just met him," Jaina answered. "Like, fifteen minutes ago."

"You could have stopped eye-fucking him for five seconds and texted me, you bitch," Alema said.

" What? I didn't- I wasn't-" Jaina started.

"Please, Jay," Alema answered with a condescending eye roll. "I am positive there was some heavy eye fucking going on before I got here. This guy is totally your type. Tall, dark hair, green eyes… plus I know you have a secret fetish for a British accent."

"I don't have a type," Jaina protested weakly.

"Oh, you definitely have a type," Alema answered. "There's your little fuck buddy, Zekk. Oh and your hot family friend, Kyp..."

"I told you," Jaina answered with annoyance. "Me and Kyp have never hooked up."

"And I still don't believe you," Alema said matter of factly. "But that's not my point."

"So what exactly is your point?" Jaina asked testily.

"You should totally fuck your bodyguard," Alema answered succinctly. "I mean, like I said earlier, it would be totally hot. And that was before I know he looked like _that_."

"He's not that attractive," Jaina answered unconvincingly.

"Denial is not a good look on you, Jay," Alema said.

"Why am I even friends with you?" Jaina asked with a groan.

"You know you love me," Alema answered cheerily. "Don't be salty just because I speak the truth."

Jaina glared at Alema pointedly, not even bothering to respond.

"You, my friend, need to loosen up," Alema said. "And since I'm assuming sexy bodyguard wouldn't be too happy about us going down to the bar without him… Room service martinis?"

"Yes, please," Jaina answered, quickly.

She could definitely use a drink. Or ten. On second thought, she should just have them bring up the whole bottle.

Might as well kick off her return to the city the right way.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late, sweetheart," Han said, as he sat down next to his wife. He casually leaning over to kiss her on the cheek, then nodded a greeting to the couple across the table from her.

"It's fine," Leia answered with a wry smile. "As you can see we started without you."

"Of course you did," Han grumbled, before looking around the quiet penthouse. Aside from the two couples sitting at the dining room table, the Solo apartment seemed to be completely empty. "Where is everyone?"

"I had the security team go with Anakin," Leia said. "He went to dinner with his friend Tahiri. And I told Winter she deserved a nice dinner with her husband."

"So let me get this straight," Han asked with a scowl. "We have all these people around to make sure you stay safe, and you sent them all away?"

"Don't worry, Han," Mara broke in. "Me and Luke got here before everyone left. We're more than a match for any thugs out there."

Han eyed his sister-in-law, conceding that she was probably right. Luke might have a cushy desk job now, but he had more than put in his time on the streets. Han knew the younger man kept himself in pretty good shape and could still more than hold his own.

And Mara- well, Han wouldn't want to meet her in a dark alley. Even though she had gone legit years ago and was now a stay at home mom, she still had that glint of danger from her youth. To be honest, Leia was probably safer with the two of them than she would be with an army of bodyguards.

"So how did everything go with Jaina?" Leia asked, easily changing the subject.

"As good as can be expected," Han answered with a shrug. "We knew she wouldn't be too happy about a bodyguard but she seems to have accepted it. For now."

"I totally forgot Jaina was coming home today," Mara exclaimed. "I'll have to call her tomorrow, maybe invite her out to lunch. See what she's been up to."

"You'll probably get more out of her than I will," Leia sighed. "I swear, I can't say anything without her immediately taking offense."

Luke sent his sister a sympathetic look, as Mara quickly promised to do what she could to push Jaina to be more conciliatory. He knew that a part of Leia was jealous Jaina had kept up such a good relationship with her aunt. Especially while her own relationship with her daughter had slowly deteriorated. But he also knew a bigger part of her felt guilty for feeling that way, so she would never want Mara to know.

"I doubt it will do any good, but thank you," Leia said with a strained smile, before turning to Han. "I hope she was at least civil to her new head of security. We don't want her to scare him away."

"Oh, I don't think we have to worry about that. That kid seems like he's made of some pretty stern stuff," Han answered.

"Kid?" Luke asked one eyebrow raised. "How old, exactly, is the man heading up my favorite niece's security?"

"In his twenties," Han replied, as he reached for the bowl of potatoes.

"In his twenties?" Leia asked, surprised. "Are you sure that's such a good idea, Han?"

"It'll be fine, sweetheart," Han said easily. "Like I told you, he's great at his job. Comes highly recommended."

Mara snorted, "I'm just surprised Han Solo is willingly letting a twenty-something-year-old that close to his precious daughter. You know, a secret romance with your bodyguard is the plot of a lot of trashy romance novels."

Well, it's a good thing we don't live in a trashy romance novel then, isn't it?" Han answered with a scowl. "Besides, he's not like that at all. Complete professional. To be honest, he seems like a bit of a stick in the mud if you ask me."

"Well not all men can be as exciting and charming as you, dear," Leia retorted with a smirk.

"Naturally," Han answered smugly. "You really lucked out, you know."

Leia shoved his shoulder good-naturedly and Luke and Mara exchanged a knowing look, having spent years listing to the Solos banter.

Han cut a piece of his steak, popping it in his mouth before turning to Luke.

"So, kid," Han said casually. "Give it to me straight. Is this meant to be a nice family dinner with Leia's favorite brother, or a meeting with the Chief of Police, Luke Skywalker?"

Luke smiled, always mildly amused that Han insisted on calling him by that old nickname even though he was now a seasoned man of forty-two. The ten year age difference hardly seemed as great now, not like it had when they first met.

"Can't it be both?" he asked innocently.

"I thought as much. Let's get the business out of the way early, then," Han said, then turned to his wife. "I'm assuming you already know what this is all about?"

"I'm just as much in the dark as you, Han," Leia answered calmly. "Luke insisted we wait until you get here, so Mara was regaling us with a new tale of Ben's terrible twos."

Han grimaced. He remembered too well when their own kids had been that young, and little Ben had inherited his fair share of Mara's feistiness.

"I'll show you videos later," Luke offered with a grin. "I think you'll be impressed with your nephew's ingenuity."

"I'm looking forward to it," Han answered. "So what's going on?"

"I heard through the grapevine that Skywalker Development has been working pretty closely with Mayor Isard and her staff," Luke started, his face turning serious.

"Yeah, she's a cold-hearted bitch. But one of the downsides of working in the real estate business is dealing with slimy politicians like her," Han answered with a shrug. "You gotta grease the wheels a bit."

"Ysanne isn't just your usually slimy politician," Mara spat. "She's Palpatine's mouthpiece on the outside."

Han studied Mara carefully, eyes narrowed.

Sheev Palpatine.

He had been the kingpin of New York's most notorious crime group for decades. That is until New York's finest had finally brought him down about twenty years ago. It hadn't been easy, the old man had been too smart by half, and had managed to keep up the charade as a benevolent politician for far too long.

Luke's career had been made by that arrest. It had been a long and dangerous undercover operation and had almost cost him his life. But it was also how he had first met Mara.

Mara had been practically raised in the organization, caught the eye of Palpatine himself. In fact, the old man had been grooming her as his second in command when Luke had been inserted into the crime ring. Han didn't know all the details, but somehow Luke had managed to get under her skin during his sting operation, worm his way into her heart.

And thank God he did. Mara had been instrumental in getting Luke out of there in one piece and bringing down Palpatine and his cronies for good. Han had had some of his own dealings with the old crook, having spent his youth in some more dubious pursuits. Never quite a part of the seedy underworld, but certainly skirting the line more than most.

"You know something we don't know, Mara?" Han asked.

"Only that Ysanne also grew up at the heart of the organization. She was a favorite of his. At one time I was even jealous of her," Mara said with obvious self-disgust.

"She was able to clear herself from any of the crimes brought against Palpatine and his associates," Luke put in. "She claims to have been involved against her will, her father being one of Palpatine's top lieutenants. Armand Isard. And there's never been anything to tie her to him or anyone else since then."

"Maybe not," Mara argued. "But that doesn't mean she's innocent."

"I agree," Luke answered calmly. "We know that someone has been carrying out Palpatine's orders from behind bars, but we have no idea who. She is definitely one of my top suspects. The FBI is running their own investigation, has been asking questions about her. Officially they're not at liberty to share any particulars with NYPD. "

"And unofficially?" Leia asked.

"Sometimes it pays to have your childhood friend running the FBI," Luke answered with a smile. "Wedge couldn't tell me much, but he did recommend staying away from Isard, and out of their way. So I thought I would pass along the message."

"Well, I appreciate the warning, kid," Han said casually, before taking a sip of his drink. "But you don't need to worry, I've got things under control."

"Han," Leia started, her tone holding a note of warning.

"Seriously, sweetheart, trust me," Han said, flashing his signature Solo grin. "When have I ever steered you wrong?"

Leia shot him a look that spoke volumes.

"You know what, don't answer that," Han answered quickly, before turning back to Luke. "Just keep me in the loop, kid, and I promise to keep my eyes wide open around her."

Luke nodded, "Of course."

"Well, now that we've got that matter out of the way," Han said, "let me see that video you were talking about. It's been a long day, I could use a good laugh."


	4. Chapter Three

Jag stepped into the elevator, selecting the penthouse floor, and positioned himself in front of the newly installed retina scanner. Once the scanner completed its process, the elevator lurched forward. The hotel security team had tried to push back when his team installed this particular safety measure, but Jag had insisted. One call to Han Solo and the head of hotel security had been forced to watch on in disapproval as Jag's order was carried out.

Now the only people who could access the penthouse were him, Jaina, her family, and his hand-picked security team.

And Alema Rar.

When Jaina had found out about the security upgrade she had demanded the other girl have access, and against his best judgment he had conceded. A week as Jaina Solo's bodyguard, and he had quickly learned just how stubborn she could be. Besides, he was reasonably certain Alema was more of a threat to his dignity than Jaina's safety, so he let her have that minor victory.

Jag's training had taught him to be a shrewd strategist and he was willing to make minor concessions to attain the larger goal.

As the elevator continued on its direct path to Jaina's apartment, he did a quick review of her schedule for the day and double-checked that all necessary security protocols were in place. Jaina had been a bit difficult about having her scheduled confirmed ahead of time- something about spontaneity being part of what kept life interesting or some other nonsense- but Jag had been able to convince her to acquiesce. Mostly by promising it would mean a less intrusive security presence when she did leave the _Alderaan_.

Today Jaina was going out shopping with Alema for some party the two had been talking about incessantly for the past week. But first, she was meeting Mara Jade for lunch downtown. Jag thought it was curious that this was the first occasion she was spending any significant time with her family, even though she had been back for almost a week now.

And not for lack of trying on their part.

Leia Solo had reached out to her daughter multiple times inviting Jaina over to their apartment for various family meals and activities, but Jaina always had a ready excuse and seemed to be quite good at dodging any interaction. Jag had filed away that fact to examine at a later time, just another piece of the puzzle that was Jaina Solo.

And that puzzle was starting to fascinate him much more than he would be ready to admit.

The first rule in his line of business was to keep emotionally distant and not form attachments, something Jag had always excelled at. But for some reason, Jaina Solo kept drawing him in, and it was more than disconcerting. Jag was determined to analyze why this was happening, so he could prevent it from continuing. And more importantly from jeopardizing his job.

There was no denying Jaina Solo was a very good looking young woman. Her petite figure still seemed to have curves in all the right places and her delicate facial features were framed by waves of luxurious chocolate hair. He had always preferred brunettes.

But the thing Jag found the most enticing, was her deep expressive eyes, the shade of a rich and vibrant coffee.

Jag had felt the electric attraction to her from the first moment they were introduced but had written it off as pure physical desire. He had known his fair share of beautiful women and had never felt anything more than that, a physical appreciation that could easily be compartmentalized as needed.

But in the past week, he had started to feel an unhealthy interest in learning more about Jaina Solo, had gotten glimpses that she was more than the typical spoiled, vapid rich girl he had first pegged her as. He also was starting to have difficulty ignoring the physical allure she held for him, especially when the two of them were alone. Which as her principal bodyguard was quite often.

Jag pushed aside these thoughts as he arrived at his destination, determined to focus on his mission. He was a man who prided himself on making decisions based on reason versus emotion and he refused to allow lust to get in the way of his job. He was self-aware enough to acknowledge that it would be difficult but was confident he could resist the temptation for the duration of his assignment.

And then he entered the spacious living room and stopped in his tracks, wondering if this was some type of punishment for his arrogance. Or a devious test of his self-control.

Jaina was sprawled on the living room couch, deeply engrossed in something on her phone as she sipped a cup of coffee.

Dressed in a tantalizingly revealing lace negligee that seemed far too provocative for the situation.

Jag felt his mouth go dry, unable to tear his eyes away. His impressive self-discipline completely deserting him.

Jaina was so absorbed in whatever she was doing that she didn't notice him standing there, so he allowed himself a moment to drink in the appealing tableau, before regaining control and forcing himself to look away.

Suddenly Jaina looked up as if she had sensed his gaze on her and Jag froze, unsure what her reaction would be. He silently chastised himself for putting himself into this situation, wishing he had made his presence known _before_ he intruded into her personal space.

"Holy shit," Jaina exclaimed, jumping up to a sitting position pulling down the hem of her babydoll. Jag tried to ignore the fact that it didn't do much to cover her exposed skin.

"What are you doing here?" Jaina demanded, her face flushed in embarrassment.

Jag averted his eyes uncomfortably, "I'm so sorry, I had no idea- I thought you would be ready to leave. We agreed that I would meet you here to take you to meet your aunt, and you're meant to be there at one -"

Jag was vaguely aware he was rambling, something he _never_ did, but was unable to stop.

"Shit," Jaina answered, momentarily forgetting her embarrassment. "What time is it?"

"Half-past," Jag answered, turning his gaze back to her, though he kept his eyes strictly on her face. When he saw her confusion, he added "Twelve- thirty."

"Fuck me," Jaina moaned, jumping up from the couch. "Mara is going to kill me. She hates when people are late."

Jag tried to ignore the first part of her statement. It was too enticing to imagine it said in a very different context.

"Okay, I'm going to take a quick shower, and get ready. I'll be right back," Jaina said over her shoulder as she rushed out of the room. "Help yourself to some coffee or whatever."

Jag nodded, feigning nonchalance, not completely trusting himself to answer her verbally.

Jaina disappeared into the bathroom, the water running, and Jag closed his eyes and clenched his fists. He had to pull himself together, even though he had not expected his power of self-restraint to be tested to the limits so soon. He only hoped he had been able to recover his mask of disinterest quickly enough, that Jaina had not picked up on his less than professional reaction.

The last thing he needed was to compromise his position after only one week.

* * *

"You should see him," Mara said, as she popped the last sushi roll in her mouth. "He has grown so much in the last few months, it's incredible."

"We should have just done lunch at your apartment," Jaina answered, feeling guilty that she had not seen her cousin in so long. "Then I could have hung out with Ben for a little."

"Oh, no," Mara answered. "I love the kid, but sometimes I need a break. And this was a great excuse to get out of the house baby free."

Jaina laughed, "Well, I'm glad I could help."

The two women leaned back as the waiter came to remove their empty plates and Mara asked for the check. Once the waiter left, Mara turned back to their conversation.

"So, are you still dating that kid from your school? Zekk, right?" Mara asked. "I remember you saying something about his parents living in the city."

"I was never _dating_ Zekk," Jaina answered. "We're just friends."

"In that case, what about your new security detail?" Mara said, leaning forward with a conspiratorial smirk. "He's pretty easy on the eyes. Although he does seem a little stuffy."

Jaina glanced over at Jag to make sure he wasn't listening and was relieved to see he was out of earshot and occupied speaking into the discreet headset he wore.

"You're showing a lot more interest in my love life than usual, Aunt Mara," Jaina said, skillfully deflecting the question. "Did my mom put you up to this?"

"No, not at all," Mara answered. "It just gets boring being a happily married housewife. I was hoping to live vicariously through you for a little while."

"Well sorry to disappoint," Jaina answered, mockingly apologetic. "I'll be sure to let you know the moment anything changes."

The waiter came over at that moment, distracting Mara from continuing the line of questioning to Jaina's immense relief. Jaina was sure Mara noticed how she purposely avoided the question about Jag. Ever since Jaina could remember, she had been able to deceive her parents and Uncle Luke with ease. But never her Aunt Mara. The woman was nothing if not observant. She was practically a human lie detector.

And Jaina was not sure she wanted to tell her aunt the truth. Especially when she wasn't even sure what the truth was herself. Jaina thought back to the brief flash of desire she swore she had seen in Jag's gaze this morning. Although his mask was back in place so quickly she wondered if she had simply imagined it.

"Thanks for lunch," Jaina said, standing up and grabbing her things with a smile. "I've gotta run though. I'm supposed to meet Alema at _Missoni_. And you know how she gets when I'm late."

"I still don't understand why you're friends with that girl," Mara answered, eyes narrowed. "There's something about her I don't like."

"You don't really like any of my friends," Jaina answered with a short laugh.

"That's not true," Mara objected. "I like Tenel Ka."

"Tenel and I… we're not friends like we used to be," Jaina answered. "We just grew apart."

"That's too bad," Mara said, before changing the subject. "You're going to your parent's house for your birthday dinner Sunday, right?"

"Family tradition," Jaina answered with a bitter smile. "How could I miss it?"

"Good, I'll see you Sunday, then. Have fun this weekend," Mara answered. "And try to stay out of trouble for once."

"Don't worry, Aunt Mara," Jaina answered with a wink. "I won't do anything you haven't done."

"That does not make me feel better, young lady," Mara called as Jaina walked out of the door with a jaunty wave, her bodyguard smoothly holding the door open before following her out.

Obviously telling Jaina all those stories about her misspent youth may have been an error in judgment.

Mara was suddenly relieved that Ben was a boy, even if he was a handful now. She could only pity her poor sister-in-law. She was more than thankful that she would never have to deal with all the drama that came with the complicated relationship between a mother and a teenage daughter.

* * *

'You're late," Alema greeted Jaina curtly, as soon as the other girl stepped out of her car onto Madison Avenue. Jag stood silently behind her but Alema obviously was not in the mood to flirt with him like she usually did, and didn't even acknowledge the man. Jag was more than happy to be ignored.

"Sorry," Jaina said. "There was traffic and-"

"Whatever, I don't really care. Let's just go in," Alema answered, turning to walk into the store when Jaina grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Hold on, I'm waiting for someone," Jaina said. "They should be here any minute."

"Please don't tell me it's your Aunt Mara," Alema said, rolling her eyes. "Or worse, that sanctimonious bitch Tenel Ka."

"No," Jaina answered with a sharp glare. "And Tenel's not a bitch. She just doesn't understand…"

"How to have fun?" Alema supplied. "How to get that giant stick out of her ass?"

Jaina rolled her eyes, "Just lay off her, alright? I've known her forever. And besides, I would never invite her to go shopping with us. She would enjoy it about as much as you would."

Before she could answer, Jaina smiled and waved at someone over Alema's shoulder, causing the other girl to turn around.

"Ani, Tahiri!" Jaina said excitedly. "You made it!"

"Of course!" Tahiri answered excitedly, hugging Jaina hello. "Thanks so much for inviting me. I have no idea what to wear tomorrow."

"Probably one of the millions of outfits you brought with you from California," Anakin mumbled as he hugged his sister.

"Anakin's here under extreme protest," Tahiri told Jaina drily. "Although, I don't even know why I wanted him to come, I doubt he'll be much help."

Jaina laughed, "Probably not. He can sit in the corner somewhere with Jag. He does a better job of hiding it but I'm pretty sure he's not too excited to be here either."

"Oh," Tahiri answered. "Is Jag your-"

"My head of security," Jaina answered quickly before Tahiri could finish her thought. "So unfortunately for him, he has no choice but to suffer through a boring day of watching us shop."

Jaina forced a smile, before turning to Jag, "Jag, this is my brother Anakin and his friend, Tahiri. Ani, Tahiri, this is Jag. Might as well get used to him, Mom and Dad insist that he follows me everywhere."

Jag nodded a stiff greeting at the two teenagers.

"And I'm Alema," Alemã said loudly, obviously annoyed at the lack of attention. She glanced over Tahiri dismissively then turned to Anakin.

"Wow, Anakin, I barely even recognized you," she said flirtatiously, running a lingering hand on his arm. "Jaina didn't tell me that you got so hot."

Anakin flushed and mumbled an awkward thank you, clearly overwhelmed by the attention from his older sister's glamorous friend. Jaina watched sympathetically as Tahiri's shoulders stiffened in obvious anger and decided it was time to step in and diffuse the situation before it got out of control.

If Alema got enough of a reaction out of Tahiri there would be no stopping her.

"So, let's go shopping!" Jaina said brightly, grabbing Tahiri's arm and leading her into the store.

* * *

"I don't even know where to start," Tahiri said, eying all the dresses the overeager saleswoman had brought out, more than happy to help once Jaina had dropped the Solo name.

"Well, first thing's first," Jaina answered, with a smile. "Are you a saint or a sinner?"

"Oh, definitely a saint," Alema broke in, not even looking away from the skin-tight black leather dress she was fingering. "She's about as basic as you can get."

"What about this one," Jaina said before Tahiri could react to the jab, pulling out a dress and holding it up to Tahiri. "It's white, but the blue will bring out your eyes."

Tahiri eyed the dress, a soft white A-line with blue detail, and nodded before grabbing the hanger from Jaina.

* * *

"So, what do you think?" Tahiri asked as she exited the fitting room. The dress hugged her petite frame perfectly, the chiffon material ending just above her knees, and the sweetheart neckline accentuating her slender neck. The blue in the dress enhanced the brightness of her eyes and her wavy blond hair completed the angelic picture.

"You look amazing," Jaina gushed, before calling over to her younger brother. "Ani, what do you think?"

"What?" Anakin asked distractedly, his eyes glued to his phone from his seat in the corner.

"Anakin Bail Solo!" Jaina said sharply and her brother's head immediately shot up.

It caught him off guard how much Jaina sounded like their mother when she did that. Although Anakin knew better to express _that_ particular thought to his temperamental sister. He turned from Jaina to look at the young blonde girl standing next to her and his breath caught.

"Wow, Tahiri you look…" he started in a dazed voice before looking around awkwardly, suddenly realizing everyone was listening to him.

Jaina could have sworn she saw Jag smirk before his face went back to its usual serious expression.

Jaina smiled smugly then turned to Tahiri, who was blushing almost as much as her brother. "I think we have a winner."

"Thanks, Jaina," Tahiri said shyly. "I really appreciate your help. Did you find something to wear, too?"

"Actually, I did," Jaina answered.

"So, are you going as a saint or a sinner?" Tahiri asked.

"What do you think?" Jaina asked, with a mischievous smirk.

Anakin and Tahiri looked at each other than answered in perfect synchrony, "Sinner."

"Of course, she is," Alema answered, walking out of the dressing room in the skin-tight black dress she had been eyeing earlier. The plunging neckline and daring hemline left little to the imagination. "She knows sinners always have more fun. Isn't that right, Jag?"

Alema turned and winked at Jag saucily, and he resisted sighing before turning to Jaina. It looked like his respite had only been temporary.

"It sounds like you ladies are almost done," Jag said simply. "I'm going to go have the car brought around."

And then he turned and walked towards the door, his hand fiddling discreetly with his earpiece as he gave instructions quietly.

"He's no fun," Alema said with a pout. "He didn't even mention how amazing my boobs look in this dress."

Tahiri glared at Anakin as his eyes dropped automatically to Alema's chest, which she was pushing out in an exaggerated motion that enhanced the generous view.

"Come on, Anakin," Tahiri said, pulling Jaina's little brother away. "I'm going to go pay for this and then we can go back to your house and play that new video game you got."

"But you said you hated- I mean, right, okay cool. Let's go," Anakin said, backtracking as Tahiri elbowed him roughly in the side. "Bye Jay. Alema. See ya both tomorrow night."

"Bye guys," Jaina said, trying to hide a laugh. She was glad to see that her brother was in capable hands with Tahiri.

"Bye, handsome," Alema called, fluttering her eyelashes. "Can't wait to see you tomorrow."

Tahiri practically dragged a flustered Anakin towards the register and Jaina turned to Alema.

"Please tell me you're not seriously hitting on my baby brother," Jaina said bluntly.

"Of course not, Jay," Alema said innocently. "Just having a little fun."

Jaina rolled her eyes, "Do me a favor, and leave my brother out of your fun. I'm gonna go pay for this, I'll meet you out front."

"Don't bother, I'm going to try on a few more options before I head out. And I wouldn't want you to keep lover boy waiting too long," Alema called as she headed back into the dressing room.

"Good-bye, Alema," Jaina responded, rolling her eyes.

"See you tomorrow, bitch!" Alema called. "I hope you're ready to do some serious sinning!"

* * *

"It was a pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Solo," Ysanne Isard said as she reached over the table and extended her hand, a polite smile on her lips that didn't reach her cold blue eyes.

"Trust me, the pleasure's been all mine," Han said, with a lazy smirk. Ysanne assumed women found it attractive, but she just found it grating. She kept her smile in place until the man walked out of her office, closing the door behind him.

"Odious man," she said under her breath. "I am going to enjoy wiping that obnoxious grin off his face."

"I still don't understand why you insist on dealing with him," Kirtan Loor said with disgust. He had witnessed the interaction silently from the corner but now found it hard to hide his disdain.

"Are you questioning my decisions?" Ysanne asked, turning her icy stare on the man. Kirtan shrank back and Ysanne relished the fear she saw in his eyes.

"Of course not, ma'am," Kirtan answered hastily. "It's just that Palpatine's instructions-"

Ysanne looked around the room instinctively before lowering her voice.

"Are you daft, mentioning his name?" Ysanne asked, her tone dangerous.

The idiot was just lucky she had the room swept by her most experienced agents before her meeting with Solo. She had spent the last decade ensuring there was no connection between her and her imprisoned mentor but the NYPD remained suspicious of her. Ysanne blamed that turncoat bitch, Mara Jade. The woman's husband was an annoying thorn in her side, one that she hoped to remove sooner rather than later.

Luckily her network of spies and intelligence was unmatched and she was adept at turning those in key positions to her cause. There was very little the NYPD and Skywalker did that Ysanne didn't know about.

But no reason for Loor to know that, God forbid he slip somewhere else where she had not taken the necessary precautions.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't- I will never let it happen again-I-," the man babbled, his panic now a palpable thing.

And Ysanne reveled in it.

It was such a chore to pretend day in and day out to be a benevolent politician. These precious stolen moments where she could be herself were all she had to sate her. But the affectation was necessary for the cause, so she continued to play her role dutifully. Determined to excel at the masquerade as she did with all else.

"See that it doesn't," she said coldly, before turning away dismissively. "As for your comment earlier, Han Solo is a useful piece in the game we are playing. Therefore, it behooves us to use him."

"I don't mean any disrespect but couldn't we have worked with Leia Solo instead? At least she understands proper social decorum," Kirtan said tentatively.

"No," Ysanne answered. "Leia is far too shrewd, too observant. Her husband, on the other hand, is too confident by half. He won't see what is coming until it is far too late. Occasionally one must deal with unsavory characters to get the job done right."

"Of course, Mayor Isard," Kirtan said hastily. "Forgive my impertinence."

"Just let me handle the details, Loor. All you need to do is let the appropriate channels know that everything is going according to plan."

And with that, Ysanne smiled. Not the polite smile of a benign civil servant, but the smile of a predator.


	5. Chapter Four

Jaina took one last look in the mirror, her waterfalls of chestnut curls falling perfectly. She wore minimal makeup as usual but had added a blood-red lipstick that matched her outfit. She blotted her lipstick one more time then slipped on her Loubiton pumps, enjoying the almost five-inch lift the shoes gave her and grabbed her Burberry trench coat. It was chilly tonight for June and her outfit wasn't going to do much to keep her warm until she made it to the club.

She picked up her clutch and headed out to the elevator, where, as expected, Jag waited patiently.

Right on time as usual.

He was busy scrolling through something on his phone so Jaina took the opportunity to admire how good he looked in a suit. It was perfectly tailored and the all-black look made his vivid green eyes seem brighter and more penetrating than usual. Of course, the man looked even better in a suit than in his usual plain black t-shirt and jeans. She should have expected as much.

"Nice suit," Jaina said, startling Jag as he looked up. "Looks like we both decided to go as sinners."

"I like black," Jag said noncommittally. "And since you were adamant that I had to wear a suit if I was accompanying you to this event, I had few options to choose from."

"I'm a bit surprised you even had a suit on such short notice," Jaina admitted, curiously. "You don't strike me as the type who has many occasions to wear one."

"I'm full of surprises," Jag answered wryly.

Jaina wondered for a second if he was flirting with her and found she was more than tempted to learn what other surprises her bodyguard might be hiding. She realized there was so much she didn't know about the man, besides the fact that he had been hired to protect her. Meanwhile, he knew more than his fair share about her. Jaina wouldn't be surprised if her parents had provided him with a comprehensive dossier when he was first hired.

She decided it was time to change that. He had, after all, given her a perfect opening. But before she could decide what question to ask first, Jag interrupted her train of thought.

"Are you ready to go, then?" Jag asked. "There's a car waiting for us downstairs."

Jaina nodded and entered the elevator, waiting for Jag to get in next to her and activate the keypad identification scan.

"I'm assuming since it's just you here, it means you gave up on the ridiculous idea of a full security team tagging along?"

"I still don't like it," Jag said with a scowl. "But I will stick to our bargain. I'll be the only security detail at the party and _you_ promise to behave."

"Do I look like the type of girl who would misbehave?" Jaina asked, batting her eyelashes.

Jag just gave her a look of clear disbelief.

"Lighten up, Jag. It's just a party. And I'm sure you can protect me from my worst impulses," she said casually. "Besides, I don't know if Shawnkyr would have appreciated the strict dress code. I don't think it's her scene."

And you think it's mine?" Jag scoffed.

"Oh, not at all," Jaina answered with a mischievous smile. "But that's part of the fun."

And with a wink, she sashayed past him into the lobby as the elevator doors opened. Jag sighed and followed her out, hoping that Jaina didn't get into any trouble tonight. He was not too sanguine about that happening though, so he checked that the rest of his team was ready to move into position in strategic locations around the party venue.

He felt a little guilty for misleading Jaina, but he told himself he had followed the letter of their bargain if not the sentiment. He would be the only security detail present _in_ the club. You could never be too careful. And what Jaina didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

He had a feeling he might have his hands full as it was, even without an outside threat.

* * *

"Welcome to my world," Jaina murmured to Jag, after giving her name at the door of the swanky uptown club. "I hope you're ready for it."

Jag raised an eyebrow, "Is that a warning, a threat, or are you just generally concerned for me?"

"Maybe a little bit of all three," Jaina answered coyly as she unbuttoned her jacket.

"Now I'm worried," Jag answered wryly. "I thought this was just a party for a bunch of rich kids. Anything I should know?"

Jaina grinned wickedly, "The path to paradise begins in hell."

The words sounded vaguely familiar to Jag and he struggled to place them. Then he remembered where he had heard them before, a mandatory Literary Classics course during his first year at University.

"Quoting Dante?" Jag asked, intrigued. "I didn't figure you for a fan of the classics."

"I'm full of surprises," Jaina answered, flashing him a flirtatious wink.

She then took off her jacket and handed it to the coat attendant casually, before turning back to Jag, giving him a full view of the outfit she had painstakingly put together. And was not disappointed with the reaction. She felt a shiver of excitement run down her spine as his green gaze raked over her figure.

"See something you like?" Jaina asked casually.

Before Jag could answer, a voice cut in from behind her.

"Finally, the birthday girl's here," Alema said walking up to them.

Jag took a step away from the girls, his face back to its usual professional mask. Alema let go of Jaina and turned to give him a wink.

"Hi Jaggy, you clean up nice," Alema purred, before turning back to Jaina.

"And Jay, you look super hot, girl! God, every guy here is going to want to fuck the two of us so bad," she said with an evil grin, as she looked back at Jag. "Don't you agree, Jag?"

Jag coughed awkwardly, but Alema was already facing Jaina again, ignoring his reaction.

"Come on, let's go get some shots!" Alema said, turning to head towards the bar, not bothering to check that Jaina was following her.

Jaina turned to Jag, giving him an apologetic smile, "You ready? To head into the internal darkness?"

Jag stared at her blankly.

"Another Dante quote. I figured it was in keeping with our theme for the evening," Jaina said lightly.

Jag's lips twitched upwards, "Lead the way."

* * *

Jag stood in a discreet corner, watching Jaina as she laughed and talked animatedly with her brother and Tahiri at the bar. Even if Jag's job hadn't been to watch her, he doubted he would have been able to keep his eyes off of her.

She had some extra lift to her usual petite frame, courtesy of giant black stiletto heels that looked like a death trap. Jag could only wonder how she was able to move around so effortlessly in them without breaking her neck.

The shoes did have the benefit of making her legs, encased in black lacy stockings, look even longer. As she moved, the hemline of her shift dress- which was dangerously high and just barely on the right side of decency- shifted teasingly. The silky material clung to her hips and tiny waist, the deep neckline giving Jag a tantalizing view as she leaned forward to hear Tahiri over the loud music. The deep red of the dress matched her full lips and complimented her milky skin and dark chocolate curls.

There was no question that Jaina had many attractive physical qualities and, clearly, Jag was far from immune to them, but he still found his eyes going back to her face. Bright with excitement, her big brown eyes the warm color of coffee, Jag couldn't help but think that her smile could easily light up the whole room. And Jag was not usually one to indulge in fanciful thoughts.

What was Jaina Solo doing to him?

Suddenly, Jag straightened as a large man with piercing green eyes and long black hair appeared behind Jaina, looping an arm casually around her waist. Jag was about to leave his post to rescue her from the unnamed threat when Jaina turned around and threw her arms around the man with a laugh of excitement.

Realizing that this man must be one of Jaina's friends, he leaned back against the wall and went back to watching. His eyes following her gestures carefully, noticing as Jaina flirtatiously placed a hand on the man's arm, and he, in turn, squeezed her waist a little tighter. Jag's eyes narrowed as the man started tracing patterns on Jaina's hip.

Maybe more than a friend, then.

"Looks like Zekk finally found Jaina," a voice mused behind him, breaking his intent stare.

Jag made a noncommittal noise of agreement, hoping Alema would take a hint for once, and leave him alone.

"He's the one who threw this whole party," Alema continued. "His dad owns the club."

"That was nice of him," Jag said casually. "He's a good friend of hers, then?"

"That's one word for it," Alema snorted. "They've slept together a bunch of times, mostly when Jaina's bored or drunk. But that boy is head over heels in love with her. I almost feel bad for him. He is always hoping that it will lead to something more but Jaina doesn't do feelings. And she's definitely not interested in love or relationships."

Alema gave Jag a pointed look, before continuing, "Well, at least not with Zekk. So you have nothing to worry about."

"Why would Jaina's relationships worry me?" Jag asked stiffly. "Unless they pose a threat to her safety, of course."

"Of course," Alema answered sarcastically. "Well, I'm going to have some fun. Enjoy brooding in your corner."

Jag watched her waltz over to Jaina and Zekk, grabbing Zekk's drink and taking a sip before flashing the other man a flirtatious grin. Jaina laughed and then turned, her eyes locking with Jag's from across the room. She seemed to hesitate for a moment before walking over to Jag, their eyes never breaking their intense connection.

Jag noticed her wobble slightly but other than that she was doing a pretty good job covering up how drunk she was. And given the number of drinks he had seen her throw back, Jag knew she was far from sober.

"Hey there, stranger," Jaina said as she stopped, mere inches from him. "You having a good time?"

"Not as good as you, apparently," Jag answered drily, reaching out to steady her as she stumbled.

"Well, I know how to fix that," Jaina answered, holding out her glass. "Here have some. I overheard you talking to Shawnkyr, so I know Scotch is your favorite. It's Macallan 1926. Zekk broke it out from his dad's private collection, so you know it's good."

"I told you," Jag answered, pushing the glass away gently. "I don't drink on the job. It's against the rules."

"You and your rules," Jaina scoffed. "Do you always follow the rules, Jag?"

"For the most part, yes," Jag answered.

"That doesn't sound like much fun," Jaina answered. "Haven't you ever just wanted to break the rules? You know, just say fuck it, and do you what you want?"

"You have no idea," Jag answered cryptically. 

Jaina studied him, and then suddenly her face lit up.

"I love this song! Come dance with me," she said.

"I don't think that would be appropriate," Jag answered stiffly.

"Why not?" Jaina questioned.

"First of all, I'm your security detail-"

"It's just one little dance, Jag," Jaina huffed. "Besides, who's going to be able to hurt me if you're dancing with me?"

"And you're only seventeen-"

"Eighteen," Jaina interrupted. "I'm eighteen as of- twenty minutes ago. Which reminds me, you haven't wished me a happy birthday yet."

Happy birthday," Jag answered, trying to resist a smile.

"And you didn't get me a present," Jaina continued, pouting.

"My apologies," Jag said teasingly. "And what, pray tell, could the girl who has everything possibly want?"

"A dance," Jaina answered immediately. "With you."

He really should have seen that coming.

"Jaina," Jag said, voice strained, the humor gone. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Fine," Jaina said, eyes flashing. "I get it, I'm just some spoiled little brat you have to watch over."

"Now you're just putting words in my mouth-" Jag argued, surprised by the rapid change in Jaina's demeanor.

"I can read between the lines," Jaina answered coldly.

"Fine," Jag said, backtracking. "One dance-"

"Thanks, but no thanks," Jaina interrupted him. "I don't need your pity. There are plenty of guys here who would love to dance with me. So, have a good time following the rules by yourself."

Jaina downed the rest of the scotch, handing him the empty glass before stalking back to her friends at the bar. She grabbed the shot Zekk had in his hand, slamming it down, taking him unawares. But before he could react, she yanked his hand, dragging him to the dance floor.

Zekk seemed happily surprised at the turn of events; Jag hadn't missed the suspicious glares the younger man was giving him while he was talking to Jaina earlier. But now Zekk had Jaina's undivided attention, and it was Jag's turn to watch, to try and push back the ugly wave of jealousy he felt building inside of him.

Jaina sensually grinded against Zekk, encouraging his roaming hands to wander her body. Zekk pushed her hair to the side and leaned in to whisper in her ear, his lips brushing against her neck as she leaned back into the caress, eyes closed.

Jag stiffened, unable to help but imagine what it would be like if it was him Jaina was pressed against. He had to stop thinking like this; he needed to stop torturing himself. Yet he couldn't tear his eyes away from her.

He suddenly regretted not taking that drink Jaina had offered him, one of the many rules he wished he had broken tonight.

* * *

It was late and the crowd had thinned considerably, leaving only the outrageously drunk left in the club. And Jaina was definitely one of them. Anakin and Tahiri had gone home hours ago, and Alema had slipped out with the hot bartender once his shift had ended.

Jaina had spent most of the night by Zekk's side and now she sat in his lap in a quiet booth, tucked into a deserted part of the club. The night was a blur and she was having trouble holding her head up, keeping her eyes open. She remembered dancing with Zekk to make Jag jealous and soothe the feeling of rejection she had felt.

Pretending it was Jag, as his hands caressed her curves, pulling her tightly against him. But after that was mostly an alcohol-induced haze, as the many rounds of shots had finally caught up with her.

"Come home with me tonight, baby," Zekk crooned in her ear, his hand creeping under her dress boldly.

"Nope, I have to go home. You could be a security risk, after all," she answered, smirking as she swatted his hand away.

Ignoring her, he ran his hand up her inner thigh, bunching her dress at her hips as he tightened his grip.

"Come on, Jay. You look so hot in this little dress. I'll make it feel so good, I promise," Zekk murmured.

Jaina felt a rush of annoyance at his insistence, "I said, no. I'm not in the mood, okay?"

Jaina pushed his hand off of her and got up, stumbling awkwardly as she struggled to stand.

"Fucking heels," she grumbled, reaching out to steady herself. She grasped uselessly at the air for a second and then suddenly felt an arm reach out to support her. Expecting to see Zekk, she turned around to find herself staring into a completely different set of green eyes.

"Everything alright?" Jag asked with obvious concern, his gaze turning hard as it landed on Zekk.

"She's fine, dude," Zekk answered, clearly annoyed at the interruption. "Why don't you mind your fucking business."

Jag turned to Jaina who was now leaning against him, struggling to stay upright. "Right. Jaina, it's getting late. I think it's time to take you home."

Yes, please," Jaina answered in a sing-song voice.

Jag could feel Zekk glaring daggers at the back of his head and turned around to study the other man briefly. Based on what Alema had told him and the looks Zekk had been giving him all night, Jag assumed the other man viewed him as a threat. And he found that he was in no mood to disabuse the other man of that notion.

"Alright, come on, love," Jag said to Jaina. "Let's go."

Jag placed his arm around her waist, to guide her out of the club, not sparing Zekk a backward glance.

* * *

"I'm drunk," Jaina said, rolling her head onto Jag's shoulder in the backseat of the limo.

"Yes, you are," Jag answered, looking down at her. Not reacting to her actions, but not moving away, either.

"You're judging me, aren't you," Jaina said with a sigh, eyes still closed.

"No, I'm not," Jag answered. "Although, I do think you are going to regret it in the morning."

"Probably," Jaina agreed. "But it helps me forget. And that's worth it."

"Forget what?" Jag asked, curiously.

"Forget everything," Jaina said, opening her eyes. "My life. Especially today. It's always the hardest, the worst day of the year. It just reminds me that he's not here."

"That who's not here?" Jag asked, confused by her drunk rambling.

"Jacen," Jaina whispered. "We used to spend every birthday together. It was never just my day, it was ours. But now…"

Jaina trailed off, turning to look out the window before continuing in a low voice, laced with bitterness, "And the worst part is, I never got to say good-bye. There was nobody, no proof, so we never had a funeral. And my mom ridiculously holds out hope that he's still alive somehow, like he's going to walk through the door one day and everything will be okay. My dad and my brother just indulge her. So I'm not even allowed to mourn him."

Jag remembered reading about Jacen's disappearance four years ago. Jag had still been at Oxford, but the Solos were big players on the world stage, and it had been in every International paper.

"It's hard, losing a brother," Jag said in a low voice after a moment of tense silence. "Not having any closure, a chance to say good-bye."

Jaina turned to look at him, brushing a stray tear out of her eyes.

"You say that like you really do understand," she said, clearly skeptical.

"I do," Jag admitted. "It's not exactly the same, he was my older brother, not my twin. But Davin was my hero. He was six years older than me and he was everything I wanted to be. When he joined the Royal Air Force, my whole family was so proud of him."

"What happened to him?" Jaina asked, quietly.

"He went on a mission in Iraq," Jag said, voice emotionless. "We know that his plane was shot down, but they never found a body. The Air Force declared him dead but based on the crash site, there is a chance he survived and might have been taken prisoner. But it's been five years since the crash, and no sign that he is alive or a POW, so the odds of it are unlikely."

"I'm sorry," Jaina answered. "I didn't know-"

It's fine," Jag answered, a small half-smile on his face as he looked down at her. She looked so innocent, the brash Jaina Solo that she showed the world nowhere in evidence. As he looked into her haunted eyes, he wished desperately that there was a way he could help bring her some peace.

"Really, I don't mind talking about it. I just wanted you to know that I do understand," Jag said softly.

"How do you do it?" Jaina asked. "How do you move on like nothing ever happened?"

"You don't," Jag answered frankly. "But you learn how to deal with it, how to be the person they would want you to be. It might seem like the alcohol and the partying helps, but it doesn't. Trust me. It just dulls the pain, doesn't make it go away. You have to face it head-on."

"I don't think I'm strong enough for that," Jaina said in a small defeated voice.

Jag put his hand under her chin, forcing her to look up at him.

"You're stronger than you think, Jaina Solo," he said, voice deadly serious.

Jaina bit her lip and looked down, and Jag removed his hand quickly, knowing he had crossed one of the lines he had set for himself. And, surprisingly, he could not find it in himself to truly care as much as he should.

"Thanks," Jaina said simply, and Jag nodded, flashing another one of his signatures half-smiles.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, both lost in their own thoughts when Jaina turned back to him.

"Thanks for rescuing me from Zekk, by the way," Jaina said. "He's a nice guy, really. But he can get a bit much, especially when he's drunk."

"Anytime," Jag answered lightly.

"When you did that, back there. You called me love…" Jaina continued tentatively.

Jag grimaced, "Right, sorry about that. It's a British thing, force of habit really. I'm sorry if it came off-"

"No," Jaina interrupted quickly. "I mean, it was fine. I liked it."

"I'll remember that, love," Jag said with a mischievous smirk, and Jaina couldn't help but giggle.

"Also thank you. For making the most terrible day of the year not that terrible," Jaina said. "I know we haven't known each other that long but I feel like I can trust you."

"Always," Jag answered, feeling a small pang of guilt. "Right, well it looks like we're here. Time to sleep off that alcohol, birthday girl."

Jag climbed out of the car quickly, a part of him relieved that they had gotten back before he did something he regretted.

* * *

Jag couldn't stop thinking about her as he headed to his room. The small smile goodbye she had given him after he had swept her room for threats remained burned into his brain.

Seeing her that vulnerable tonight, getting a glimpse of the real woman behind the facade was just making it more difficult to keep things professional. He related to her, understood her, felt a pull to her like he had never felt before. It was starting to become a problem.

He had never let his emotions or desires get in the way of doing his job before. That wasn't who he was. This wasn't who he was.

But Jaina made him feel things he had never felt, want to do things he would never do, and it was getting harder to keep those emotions in check. He tried to convince himself that the night away from her would help, that he would be able to push his feeling back into the box they belonged in and focus on doing what he was here to do.

But he had never been good at lying to himself and he knew that something had changed between the two of them that night. He just didn't know what he would ultimately decide to do about it.


	6. Chapter Five

"Rise and shine, Jaina," a chipper voice called, as harsh light invaded her cocoon of darkness.

Jaina groaned, pulling the pillow over her head to try and keep out the brightness. Her head felt as if someone had taken a drill gun to her temple, her stomach complaining painfully as she shifted position. Basically, she felt like death.

Suddenly her shelter of a pillow disappeared, and she blinked unsteadily as her eyes attempted to adjust, before glaring up at the intruder.

"Are you fucking serious?" Jaina protested, her voice coming out low and raspy. Her mouth felt like sandpaper and her throat had a dull burn from too many cigarettes smoked the night before.

Mara just smiled evilly, "Rough night, then?"

"Not as rough as the morning wake up call," Jaina grumbled, covering her eyes with her hand. "Seriously, uncool Aunt Mara. And why does it need to be so fucking bright in here?"

"Well, aren't you just a ray of sunshine, today, birthday girl," Mara replied sardonically. "No wonder Jag's hiding out in the hallway. He straight up refused to come in here and wake your lazy ass up."

"Maybe he just understands boundaries," Jaina answered. "Unlike everyone in my stupid family."

"Boundaries are overrated," Mara said easily. "And besides, I came here as a favor to you. Or would you rather get a call from your mother asking why you're late for your own birthday lunch?"

"Shit," Jaina answered with a groan. "I totally forgot. What time is it?"

"You still have an hour or two to make yourself presentable. And avoid an interrogation by both of you parents," Mara answered, as Jaina forced herself up to a sitting position. "I recommend starting with this and then get in the shower. Should make you feel a little more human."

Mara leaned over, passing Jaina three Tylenol and a large glass of ice water.

"Thanks, Aunt Mara," Jaina said as she quickly swallowed the Tylenol, followed by large gulps of the ice water.

"That's what cool aunts are for," Mara teased. "I have to go pick up Ben before heading to your house, but I'll let the bodyguard know his charge is alive and well. It looks like he brought coffee for you, too. It's out in the kitchen. Very attentive of him."

"Yeah, he's… different than I thought, I guess," Jaina answered absentmindedly, the somewhat blurry memories of their limo ride home last night starting to come back to her.

"As much as I want to hear what exactly that comment means, it will have to wait," Mara said, heading towards the door. "I'll see you at lunch. Don't be late. And Jaina, try to be nice to your mom. You know how hard this day is for her."

"And it's not hard for the rest of us?" Jaina asked bitterly.

When Mara just gave her a pointed look, Jaina rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Fine, I'll try," Jaina allowed. "But no promises. She doesn't exactly make it easy to be nice to her."

"Have you ever thought that you don't make it too easy, yourself?" Mara answered pointedly.

Jaina glared at her aunt, "Didn't you have somewhere you needed to be?"

"Look, I get it. Your relationship with your mom is complicated," Mara said. "But just think about what I said. Maybe give her a break for once. I mean she's only human, Jaina."

Mara smiled in an attempt to soften her words, then headed towards the elevator. Jaina sighed in frustration, before grabbing some clothes and heading to the bathroom to take a shower. Trying her best to push aside the guilt she had felt at Mara's last words.

* * *

Jag looked up from his phone as Jaina walked into the room, and he took in her appearance with a practiced eye. She looked much different than last night, her face free of makeup, hair pulled back into a messy bun. She was wearing a pair of faded jeans and an oversized t-shirt- a vast difference from the slinky, seductive outfit from last night. As good as she had looked for a night out at the club, Jag decided he liked this look better.

"How are you feeling?" Jag asked as he handed her a coffee.

She smiled at him, taking a sip of the hot beverage eagerly.

"Not great," she admitted. "But this will definitely help. Thanks."

"No worries," Jag answered. "I figured you might need it. Especially after the wakeup call from your aunt this morning."

"Yeah, about that," Jaina said as she sipped the coffee. "Next time Aunt Mara wants to wake me up, don't let her in. Consider her a threat of the highest order."

"I don't know," Jag teased. "Your aunt's pretty scary. I think I would rather take my chances with assassins and hitmen, to be honest."

"And handsy ex-boyfriends?" Jaina asked an eyebrow raised.

"I'm sorry," Jag answered stiffly. "If I overstepped last night-"

"No, that's not what I meant," Jaina answered hastily. "I mean I could have handled him, but I appreciate you looking out for me."

"That's my job, Jaina," Jag answered, knowing he wasn't being entirely truthful. While it was his job to protect her, that hadn't been the real reason he had interrupted her and Zekk last night.

He was slightly confused when Jaina's face fell for a moment, but she hid it quickly, flashing him a smile.

"Of course," she answered quickly. "But thanks, anyway. And for listening to me in the limo on the way home, and, you know, talking to me about everything. It might not seem like it, but it helped. So thank you."

"I'm glad," Jag answered simply, surprised she even remembered last night.

"It did make me think about something," Jaina said casually. "I mean we're together all the time, but we hardly know anything about each other. I mean at least, I don't know anything about you."

"What do you want to know?" Jag asked, stiffening imperceptibly. If she started asking too many questions…

"I mean, it's not like I expect you to tell me your life story or anything," Jaina answered quickly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Just forget it, I-"

"It's okay, Jaina," Jag said with a small chuckle. "I'll answer your questions. But that means you have to answer my questions, too."

"That seems fair," Jaina asked. "I mean we do have a little bit of time until we have to go over to my parent's place…"

"Fire away, then," Jag said, gesturing with his hand for Jaina to get started as he took a seat at one of the stools by the breakfast bar.

"Okay," Jaina said, sorting through all the questions she wanted to ask about this enigmatic man. She figured better to start off slow.

"So I know you mentioned you have an older brother. Do you have any other siblings?" She asked deciding that was a good way to ease into the conversation. And she was truly curious.

"I do," Jag answered. "Two younger sisters and a younger brother. Cherith is only a year younger than me, just finished Uni. Cem's about your age and Wyn is probably closer to Anakin's age." Jag answered.

"Maybe I'll get a chance to meet them someday if they ever come over to the states," Jaina said.

"Maybe Cherith and Cem," Jag allowed. "Wyn's already too much of a handful, the two of you together would be my worst nightmare."

"Very funny," Jaina answered. "Okay, go ahead it's your turn. Ask away."

"I would like to know how you were throwing around all those Dante quotes so effortlessly, last night," Jag answered lightly.

"That's easy," Jaina answered. "I've read _Inferno_ a few dozen times. Something about how he explores the human psyche and the concept of hell...I just always found it interesting, I guess."

"So that's what Jaina Solo does when she isn't making a splash on page eight? Sits at home and reads about Dante's perspectives on the underworld?" Jag asked curiously.

"Not just Dante," Jaina answered with an eye roll. "I love all the classics, just reading in general, I guess. I always have. There's something nice about losing yourself in these different places, different worlds. Getting away for at least a little bit… But that was two questions, totally against the rules of the game. And here I thought you were such a stickler for the rules, Jagged Fel."

"I didn't realize there were such stringent regulations," Jag said with a small smile. "My apologies. How can I acquit myself?"

"Well, I told you what I like to do in my spare time. What about you?"

"I don't really have that much of it," Jag answered honestly. "My job is pretty demanding, doesn't leave room for much else."

"Oh come on, there must be something that you like to do," Jaina argued. "I don't believe that you're really all work and no play."

"Well, I've always fancied cars and driving," Jag answered. "Basically I just like going fast, to be fair. I even got my pilot license when I was sixteen. But it's been a while since I've flown a plane."

"Well, you would fit in perfectly with my family," Jaina answered. "My dad's obsessed with his old Lamborghini Miura. When we were kids, we used to help him work on it. And my Uncle Luke has an impressive collection. Ya know, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if we stopped by his garage one day to check it out."

Jag's eyes lit up in excitement, "That sounds like a much better time than that bloody awful party you dragged me to last night."

Jaina laughed, "And here I thought you had so much fun. Unfortunately, if you are still planning on following me around there will be a lot more where that came from. Part of the glamorous lifestyle of Jaina Solo."

Jag grimaced, "I kind of assumed as much."

Jaina laughed again, "Okay, it's your turn. What else do you want to know about me?"

"I was curious about your relationship with Zekk," Jag asked, aiming for a casual tone. "It would just be helpful to know for security purposes. Alema mentioned a few things last night…"

"Of course she did," Jaina answered rolling her eyes. "Zekk- so I've known him since I started boarding school. We dated for a little while, but- I don't know I guess we kind of fizzled out? We stayed friends, I mean he's one of my best friends. He always will be. But he just... wants more from me than I can give, you know? He has feelings for me, thinks he's in love with me. But I just don't feel the same way."

Jag nodded slowly, and Jaina sighed.

"I'm sure Alema told you that we hook once in a while. And now you probably think I'm a terrible person because of it, knowing how he feels about me. But I've told him straight up that I won't ever love him the way he wants me to, and he says that he doesn't care. He just thinks that I'm just lying to myself and that eventually, I'll change my mind…"

"And are you? Lying to yourself," Jag asked softly, his eyes unreadable.

"No, definitely not. I can never give Zekk what he wants from me. It just gets so lonely sometimes…" Jaina trailed off wistfully before turning to face him with a bitter smile. "But I guess that does make me a horrible person. That I'm using him to make myself feel better. Even for a little while."

"I don't think you're horrible, Jaina," Jag answered honestly.

Jaina gave Jag a look of disbelief.

"You may have made some questionable choices," he allowed, "but that doesn't make you a bad person. It just makes you human."

Jaina gave Jag a small smile, "Right. Okay, my turn. Let's see… okay, I've got a good one. Obviously, you're British. So how did you end up here?"

"This is where the job opportunities were," Jag answered with a shrug, obviously not planning on going into any more detail.

"So you're saying there are no security jobs in England?" Jaina asked skeptically.

"Of course I'm not saying that," Jag answered, annoyance slipping into his tone. "I just had connections that lead me to opportunities here, and they were too lucrative to pass up."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to pry," Jaina said carefully. "I guess just based on what you told me about your brother and the fact that you got your pilot license, I'm surprised you didn't go into the air force. Like you said he did."

"I was planning on it," Jag admitted. "But that wasn't where my skills were the most useful."

"Well, I'm glad you chose a different path," Jaina said, trying to lighten the mood. "Otherwise we probably would have never met. Maybe it's fate."

"Do you believe in fate?" Jag asked, curiously.

"Sometimes I want to," Jaina answered honestly, with a shrug. "To believe that everything happens for a reason, that there's a bigger plan at work. Then at least there's a purpose for all the horrible things that happen. But I don't really know. What about you? Do you believe in destiny?"

Jag thought about the question seriously, "If you mean the faithful development of inborn abilities and the adherence to the duty at hand, then yes I do."

Jaina rolled her eyes, "Close enough, I guess. Everything is about duty and rules for you, huh?"

"I was raised to understand the importance of doing your duty, and that things tend to run more smoothly when you follow the rules, yes," Jag said. "Part of being raised in a military family, I guess."

"Yeah, my mom always tried to instill that in us too, but I guess we had too much of my dad's Solo blood to take it to heart," Jaina said, with a smirk. "And, to my mother's utter disappointment, I inherited more than my fair share of Solo stubbornness. That's why Jace was always her favorite."

Jaina's smile faded and she grew quiet, her eyes had that faraway look Jag noticed whenever she talked about her twin brother.

"Hey," Jag asked, with concern, placing his hand on her shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yeah, fine," Jaina answered trying to smile at Jag, but not quite able to pull it off.

"I read about what happened to your brother," Jag said delicately. "The report said that you were there when it happened. If you want to talk about it…"

"I said I was fine," Jaina snapped, before looking away guiltily. "Sorry, it's just-"

Suddenly Jaina jumped up from her seat on the stool, shooting Jag a tight smile. "Actually, we should probably head over to my parents' place. Trust me, we don't want to be late. My mom will come down like the Spanish Inquisition. A lot less blood, maybe, but she could have taught them a thing or two about torture."

"Of course," Jag answered, pulling back from Jaina and tapping his earpiece to call the car up to the lobby. He had obviously hit a nerve and as much as he felt a strong desire to help her, he knew it was safer to retreat into his role as her bodyguard. He was already crossing too many lines.

* * *

Jag watched as Jaina sat cross-legged on the floor across from her little cousin. She was listening patiently as he explained exactly how the legos had to be set up in whatever game he had created for them to play. Her eyes were bright with amusement, and her smile was more genuine, less brittle, than the one she used around her friends. Her whole demeanor was softer, more relaxed than usual, and Jag realized how much he enjoyed seeing this side of her.

She had not been like this on the ride over. She had been closed off and aloof, and that had only seemed to increase as they arrived at her childhood home. Jag noticed with interest, that while she still remained distant with the rest of her family, she was especially cool whenever interacting with her mother. Jag couldn't help but feel bad for Leia Solo, who was obviously trying desperately to connect with her daughter and being rebuffed relentlessly.

It had been painful to watch, only made more uncomfortable when Jacen's name had been brought up. Knowing from their previous conversations how sensitive Jaina was to the subject, he almost winced when Leia wistfully talked about her eldest son as if he was still alive. Still out there somewhere, just waiting to be found. Luckily, Jag hadn't been the only one to recognize the warning signs in Jaina's tense shoulders and deadly blank stare and the rest of the family worked quickly to intercede.

The reaction was almost choreographed as Anakin and Mara easily stepped in to distract Jaina and Han and Luke handled Leia. It was too well practiced for this to be the first time and Jag wondered how bad it would have gotten if they hadn't jumped into action. How long it had taken to perfect the routine.

But the rest of the afternoon had passed by without incident, and Jaina had slowly opened up with the help of her innocent three-year-old cousin. Jaina's light laughter mingled with the high pitched orders Ben was issuing as Anakin joined the game and was not abiding by whatever rules Ben had decided upon. Jag couldn't help the small smile that tugged at his lips, taking in the very domestic scene.

"He's a Skywalker in a lot of ways, but that bossy attitude is all my wife," a soft voice cut in behind him. "Just don't tell her I said that."

Jag turned to see Luke watching the scene in front of them with fond eyes.

"It doesn't look like they mind too much," Jag replied, as Anakin and Jaina easily followed their cousin's direction, Anakin clearly deciding it was easier to fall in line than continue to argue.

"It's nice to see them like this," Luke answered softly. "To see her like this."

Jag didn't answer, not really knowing what to say, so he just continued to watch the three cousins.

Luke's gaze turned back to Jag, his eyes narrowing slightly, and Jag resisted the urge to shift uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry, I'm staring aren't I?" Luke said, apologetically. "It's just there's something so familiar about you. What did you say your last name was, Jagged?"

"It's Fel, sir," Jag answered, stiffening in anticipation. This wasn't unexpected. He had known that Luke Skywalker might see the family resemblance, would at the very least, recognize his surname immediately if he heard it.

"Fel?" Luke asked, his eyes lighting up. "As in Soontir Fel?"

"Yes, sir. That's my father."

"Now that's a name I haven't heard in a while," Luke mused. "Your father and I used to work together before he was stationed in London. I'm assuming he is still there, then?"

"For almost thirty years, now," Jag confirmed with a nod. "I was born there, as were my younger brother and sisters."

"Your father is a good man," Luke said. "Although we were never that close. Your Uncle Wedge, on the other hand, is a close friend, we still try and keep in touch. I'm assuming you have seen him since coming back to the states?"

"Yes, sir," Jag answered. "When I first moved here, and a few times after. He was actually the one who recommended me to Mr. Solo for the job, knowing I was looking."

"I see," Luke answered. "I admit, I'm a bit surprised that Soontir was alright with you going down this path, a career in private security. He always struck me as the type who would raise his children to follow him into the military."

"It wasn't his first choice," Jag answered carefully. "But there was not much he could do to stop me."

"I suppose not," Luke answered lightly, though his eyes studied Jag carefully. "Well if you talk to him, tell him I said hello. And that we appreciate you keeping an eye out for Jaina."

"I will, sir," Jag answered, slightly relieved that Luke wasn't planning on asking any more questions.

"Luke, I hope you're not bothering Jaina's new security detail," Leia's voice broke in as she walked over to the two men.

"Not at all," Luke answered, raising his hands in a show of innocence.

"Good," Leia said with a smile, "Mara was looking for you. Fair warning though, she's in the kitchen with Winter, Tycho, and Han, talking about old times. And of course, she and Han got into an argument and they are both looking for you to back them up."

"Well, that's an easy choice. Han might be one of my oldest friends, but I live with Mara. And the woman knows how to hold a grudge," Luke said, with a chuckle, before turning to Jag. "It was nice meeting you, Jag. If you'll excuse me."

Jag nodded to Luke as the other man made his exit, before turning to Leia.

"Thank you so much for lunch, Mrs. Solo, and inviting me to participate," Jag said politely.

"What did you think, I was going to let you stand in the corner while we ate?" Leia asked with a laugh. "My daughter's safety is in your hands, the least I can do is make sure you get a good meal."

"Either way, I appreciate it," Jag said. "It was nice. I haven't had a family dinner in.. a while."

"That's right," Leia said, her eyes softening. "It must be hard being so far away from your family."

"It's part of the job," Jag said with a shrug. "I keep in touch as best I can."

"Well, you're always welcome to family dinners with us," Leia answered. "Anyway, I should be thanking you for looking after my daughter. I know she can be… a handful."

"No need, ma'am," Jag answered. "As I said before, it's part of the job. And this one has been fairly easy so far, to be honest."

"I'm surprised to hear that. She's usually difficult when it comes to her security. Or authority in general. Or basically, anything that goes against what Jaina wants," Leia said before looking at Jag with an appraising eye. "She must like you."

Jag was caught off guard by the answer and Leia quickly put a reassuring hand on his arm. "I'm glad she likes you. It means she has someone she can trust, someone she can turn to. God knows she wouldn't come to me or Han if she was ever in trouble."

"I won't let anything happen to Jaina," Jag said finally. "I promise."

"I believe you," Leia answered with a small smile.

"Are we interrupting something?" Jaina's voice cut in from behind them, a hint of annoyance in her tone.

"Of course not, darling," Leia answered. "I was just thanking Jag for taking care of you."

"Right," Jaina said suspiciously.

"Are you two going somewhere?" Leia questioned, noticing Jaina had her bag, and Anakin stood a step behind her.

Jaina bristled but before she could say anything, Anakin stepped forward throwing an arm around Jaina.

"Just going to out for a little one-on-one sibling bonding, mom," Anakin said.

"I mean, if that's allowed," Jaina added sarcastically.

"Of course," Leia answered. "I was just hoping we would be able to spend some more time together as a family, that's all."

"That's a first," Jaina muttered.

"But I guess we can wait until we are all in the Hamptons in a few weeks," Leia answered, ignoring Jaina's interjection. Though the slight tensing in her smile gave away that she had definitely heard it.

"Great, then we're gonna go," Jaina said. "Thanks for lunch."

Anakin hugged his mom, and when Leia looked at Jaina expectantly, she leaned in for an awkward embrace. The two Solo teenagers went to say good-bye to the rest of the family, leaving Jag and Leia in the living room alone. Jag had to turn away, uncomfortably aware of Leia's disappointment, though she tried to hide it.

* * *

"Please tell me that Solo sibling bonding doesn't involve anything too crazy," Jag said, eyeing Anakin and Jaina warily as they got into the car that was waiting for them.

"Nothing too bad," Jaina answered, with a grin. "Although it does involve deadly weapons."

"Do I even want to know?" Jag asked, with a sigh.

"Actually, I think you are going to enjoy this much more than the club," Jaina answered easily. "Just have the driver take us to 20 West 20th Street."

* * *

This was not what Jag had expected when Anakin and Jaina had told him they wanted to do some traditional sibling bonding. Jag was still processing the scenario as Jaina easily put on a set of goggles and earmuffs, laughing with the older man behind the counter as if they were old friends.

Apparently the Solos did their bonding at the local shooting range.

Shaking his head, Jag grabbed a set of goggles and earmuffs for himself and watched as Jaina expertly loaded her handgun. Feeling his eyes on her, she glanced up at him and winked.

"What? I told you I'm full of surprises," she teased.

"It looks like you know what you're doing, handling one of those," Jag said casually. "And the old man behind the counter certainly seemed to know who you were."

"Me and Anakin have been coming here since we were kids," Jaina answered. "My dad used to take us, wanted to make sure we knew how to defend ourselves if we needed to. It can be dangerous being a Solo. We haven't been here in a while but Gary still recognized us."

"Interesting," Jag answered. "Any other secret hobbies I should know about?"

Jaina cocked her head in thought, "Nope. I think that's pretty much it. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some steam to blow off."

Jaina stepped up to the line, concentrating on the paper target, and let off multiple shots before stepping back smugly.

Jag moved to her side to view her shots as she pulled the target in, seriously impressed by Jaina's deadly accuracy.

"It looks like you've had some practice since you came here as a kid," Jag said, eyebrow raised.

"I might have found a place by the school where they turn a blind eye to badly faked IDs," Jaina answered with a shrug. "It's a good way to deal with stress."

To their right, Anakin pulled in his own target, which was not nearly as accurate as Jaina's, and made a face at her.

"I thought this was going to be a fair competition," he said. "You didn't tell me you've been practicing."

Jaina laughed, "A deal's a deal, little brother. You can pay up when we get to the Hamptons."

"Yeah, yeah," Anakin mumbled.

"What exactly does that mean," Jag asked, curious what the teens who had more money than Croesus could possibly gamble with.

"It means, Anakin is going to take one for the team, and spend a full day with mother dearest so she gets off my back. At least for 24 hours," Jaina said, smiling sweetly at Anakin.

"You know we're gonna be there a full week, right Jaya?" Anakin said, rolling his eyes. "You're gonna have to spend time with her eventually. Who knows, you might actually have a good time."

"Yeah right, I'm sure it will be as much fun as watching paint dry," Jaina retorted. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get another round from Gary."

* * *

"That was exactly what I needed," Jaina said as they exited the shooting range, Jag moving slightly ahead to talk to the driver. "Thanks for coming with, Ani."

"Anything for you, Jaya," Anakin answered with an easy smile. "Although next time, I'm gonna come prepared. Don't think you're gonna hustle me again."

"I'm ready whenever you are," Jaina quipped. "So, what are your plans for the rest of the night? I was thinking of going back to my place and just watching some movies, laying low. You wanna come over?"

"I totally would, but I actually have plans with Tahiri," Anakin said reluctantly. "But if you want-"

"No, no. Go see Tahiri. Seriously," Jaina answered. "I really like her, by the way."

"Me too," Anakin said with the signature Solo smirk.

Jaina smiled back, then pushed her brother into the waiting car.

"Come on, Romeo," Jaina said. "We wouldn't want to keep Tahiri waiting. We'll drop you off on the way back to the _Alderaan_."

* * *

"Any other plans for the evening I should know about?" Jag asked as they waited for the elevator to reach the penthouse.

"There _is_ this new burlesque club opening up downtown…" Jaina answered innocently.

Jag's face blanched and Jaina laughed.

"I'm just fucking with you. Actually, I was just planning on smoking a joint and maybe watching some shitty mind-numbing movies on Netflix," Jaina admitted.

"Thank God," Jag muttered, causing Jaina to laugh again.

"I invited Anakin and Alema over but they both had plans. So I don't know if maybe you want to join?" Jaina asked, working hard to make her voice sound casual. "I mean, for watching the shitty Netflix shows, not smoking obviously. I know how serious you are about following rules, and I'm pretty sure there's a no drugs one."

Jag hesitated, knowing that he was letting himself get too close to her, that he should tell her no. Reinstate the boundaries between them.

"Forget it," Jaina said hurriedly. "If you have something else to do, I totally understand. I mean, of course, you have something better to do. I'm sure you have a life outside-"

Listening to her ramble, Jag realized he was unable to say no to her. And he wanted to spend time with her, wanted to get to know more about the intriguing woman Jaina Solo had turned out to be.

"I don't have anything else to do," Jag interrupted her rambling. "And I'd love to watch some 'shitty mind-numbing Netflix shows', as you so eloquently put it. As long as I get a vote."

"That sounds reasonable," Jaina answered with a brilliant smile as the elevator doors opened. "But I get veto power."

"Agreed," Jag said, nodding for her to exit the elevator before him, hiding a small smile before following her into the penthouse.


	7. Chapter Six

Jaina was falling hard and she had no idea what to do about it.

What had started as a small crush on her bodyguard had turned into full-fledged feelings that seemed to just get stronger by the day. She couldn't remember when she had liked someone this much. Not only that, she actually liked who she was when she was with him. For the first time, she truly felt like she could be herself, the real Jaina. Not the facade that she had carefully cultivated. It was liberating.

They had spent more and more time together over the past few weeks and Jaina felt a real connection to him, one she had not expected to ever feel with anyone. The problem was, she didn't have the slightest idea how he felt about her.

Jaina knew that on some level Jag found her attractive, she had seen it in his eyes the night they went out to the club. And he seemed to enjoy spending time with her, genuinely interested in her thoughts, her interests, what she had to say. But he had put clear boundaries in place when it came to their relationship and never gave any indication that he wanted to cross them.

For all intent purposes, he had friend-zoned her and Jaina had no idea how to change that. She had never had to deal with this type of situation before. She wasn't even sure she should try, not knowing if that would ruin what relationship they did have. And she really didn't want that to happen, couldn't imagine not having his presence in her life. She couldn't remember the last time she felt that way about anyone.

Jaina sighed, as she struggled to zip her bulging suitcase. If the situation with Jag wasn't confusing enough, now she would have to try to navigate it while in the same house as her entire family for a week. At least it was a pretty big house.

Jaina kicked the bag in frustration as it still refused to close, stubbing her toe on the hard plastic shell painfully.

"Fuck," Jaina grumbled, hopping on one foot. "Fucking piece of crap suitcase."

"Everything alright in here?"

"Holy shit," Jaina said in surprise, turning around to find Jag leaning casually in the doorway. Watching her with a small half-smile, that she secretly found way too endearing. "How long have you been standing there? You scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry," Jag said, not looking sorry at all. "I got here a few minutes ago. Long enough to see the suitcase win the last round."

"I can't get the stupid thing to close," Jaina admitted.

"Want me to give it a go?" Jag asked, moving from his spot in the doorway further into the room.

"Please," Jaina said, gesturing to the suitcase.

Jag looked at the overflowing suitcase before looking back at Jaina, "We are only going to be gone for a week, right?"

"Ha ha ha," Jaina answered. "Just close the damn suitcase."

Jag smiled and managed to wrangle the suitcase closed, before easily picking it up and heading back to the door.

"All ready to go, then?" Jag asked. "The car's waiting downstairs, and I brought you a coffee for the ride."

"You're my hero," Jaina answered. "Skinny vanilla latte?"

"Of course," Jag answered easily. "Though I admit, I still struggle to understand the appeal."

"Don't knock it 'til you try it," Jaina answered, then giggled at the disgusted look on Jag's face. "Let me just grab my sunglasses and then I'm ready to hit the road."

Jag followed Jaina out to the kitchen, where she plucked her sunglasses off the counter, before turning to Jag.

"Ready," she said, with a big smile.

"You seem to be in a good mood," Jag remarked, as they stepped into the elevator. "Excited for our trip, then?"

A week in the Hamptons was not at all why Jaina was so happy but she wasn't about to tell him the real reason. And definitely not right before a three-hour car ride together.

"It's nice to get out of the city for a little while," Jaina answered, with a shrug. "What about you?"

"I've never been to the Hamptons, so I'm not exactly sure what to expect. Aside from what I've seen in films and on the telly, that is."

"Well it will probably be pretty similar to what you've seen 'on the telly'," Jaina responded, imitating his British accent.

"Ah, right, apologies, love," Jag answered, "I meant 'the tv', as you Yanks call it."

"You don't have to apologize," Jaina answered with a smile, "To be honest, I'm secretly a big fan of your weird British words. Plus, it will help me blend in with the locals next time I take a trip across the pond."

"Noted," Jag said, drily. "Glad I could be of assistance."

"Anyway," Jaina added airily, "I'll tell you all about the Hamptons on our way. I hope you brought something white."

* * *

"I don't really understand what the problem is, Jay," Alema said, before leaning over to sip her margarita.

The two girls were sitting poolside at the Solo's Hamptons residence, soaking in the sun- and the tequila- since they had the house pretty much to themselves. The rest of the Solos- and Tahiri, who had come along for the week- had gone out on Kyp Durron's yacht for the day. Jaina had declined the invitation, preferring to have some time alone. Or at least away from her overbearing family.

Jag was on the property somewhere but was busy conferring with his security team over something or other, so Jaina was finally truly alone with her best friend. And as much as it had pained her, she decided she needed to talk to someone about her growing feelings for her bodyguard. She figured Alema was her best option.

Although based on her advice, she was starting to rethink that.

"The problem is, I don't know how he feels about me," Jaina answered, frustration leaking into her voice. "He is literally impossible to read."

"Wow, you have it bad, don't you?" Alema answered with a knowing smile.

Jaina just glared at her.

"You said you were worried that he thought of you as just friends- so make it clear you want to be more than friends," Alema said.

"I've tried," Jaina said. "I've flirted with him, dropped hints. Nothing. Maybe he's just not interested?"

"Oh, he's definitely interested," Alema answered. "I mean, he was clearly jealous watching you with Zekk on your birthday, and that was ages ago."

"I don't know," Jaina answered. "I think he was just worried about threats to my safety. He takes his job very seriously."

"Oh no, babe, that was jealousy. It was painfully obvious, even if he won't admit to it. And I've seen the way he looks at you when he thinks nobody is watching. That is not a man who is 'not interested'."

"Well, what do you suggest I do then?" Jaina asked plaintively.

"Maybe you need to stop dropping hints and just make a move," Alema said with a shrug.

"And what if you're wrong and he's not interested in me at all?" Jaina asked. "Do you have any idea how mortifying that would be? Having to see him every day after that kind of rejection? No, thank you."

"You know what they say, Jay," Alema responded lightly as she leaned back. "No risk, no reward."

Pushing her sunglasses to the top of her head, she smiled, "Speak of the devil.."

Jaina turned around to see Jag walking down from the house to the pool area.

"Hi Jaggy," Alema called. "Decided to come hang out by the pool with us? You should probably take that shirt off, you know, so you don't get tan lines."

"Actually," Jag said, "I just came to let you two know that the family just got back. I figured you would appreciate some warning."

"Thanks, Jag," Jaina answered, with a smile. "Looks like my relaxing day by the pool is over."

"And my cue to leave," Alema said, throwing on her coverup and starting to gather her things. "I've had enough of Leia Solo's patented judgmental stares for one day. You're still coming to the party tonight, right Jay? I have some friends who are dying to meet you."

"Yeah, I'll meet you there," Jaina answered, standing up to give Alema a quick hug good-bye. "Just text me the address."

"Perf," Alema answered, as she blew Jag a kiss. "See you later, Jaggy."

"Is there a reason she insists on calling me that?" Jag asked as he watched Alema leave.

"Probably because you make that really funny 'I'm annoyed' face every time she does," Jaina answered. "That girl lives to push buttons."

Jag scowled, "Have I told you, love, you should consider getting better friends."

"Once or twice," Jaina said with a giggle. "Alema's not that bad though. She knows how to have a good time."

Jag was about to answer when a voice called from the gate to the pool area.

"Holy shit, is that little Jaina Solo?"

"Kyp?" Jaina said, turning in the direction of the voice.

Suddenly she was lifted off the ground in a boisterous hug, giggling as she was twirled around before landing back on her feet, still firmly in the other man's arms.

Jag took a step back, watching the scene play out, studying the dark-haired man carefully. Jag knew exactly who he was. Kyp Durron, notorious billionaire and philanderer, and close personal friend of the Solos.

He had been briefed on the man, but even if he hadn't, he would recognize the infamous twenty-eight-year-old playboy from the tabloids his little sister was always reading. Kyp Durron was constantly making headlines for his extravagant behavior. And the legion of women that found their way in and out of his bed.

"Your parents told me you were all grown up now," Kyp said admiringly, his eyes devouring her scantily clad figure as Jaina blushed. "But they didn't mention that you're drop-dead gorgeous."

Jag tensed as he watched Kyp's hand land on Jaina's hip, and he couldn't help involuntary flinching as Jaina smiled at the older man's compliments. He felt an instant dislike for Kyp. The man represented everything Jag was not, everything he tried not to be. And the way he was manhandling Jaina…

Suddenly Kyp turned to stare at Jag, "And you must be the famous Jagged Fel. Han told me Jaina got a new security detail. I hope you're taking good care of my girl, here."

Kyp pulled Jaina closer to him, his hand casually resting on her hip, playing idly with the strings of her bikini bottoms.

Jag clenched his fists as he tried hard not to let his distaste show or bleed into his voice.

"Jaina's safety is my top priority," Jag answered woodenly.

"Jag, this is Kyp," Jaina said, suddenly feeling awkward at the growing tension. "He's an old family friend, he actually has a place just around the corner."

"Are you calling me old?" Kyp asking teasingly. "I'm insulted."

"Well, I mean you are almost thirty," Jaina said jokingly. "Practically past your prime."

"That's not what the ladies say," Kyp answered cockily. "I'm more than happy to give you a taste of what you're missing."

Jag stiffened as Jaina rolled her eyes with a small giggle, "I'll think about it. I have plans for tonight, though."

"Oh yeah," Kyp asked. "And what could be better than a night with yours truly?"

"Alema- you remember my friend, Alema, right?" Jaina asked. "One of her friends is having a party. I mean, I'm sure you can tag along if you want."

"I might take you up on that," Kyp answered. "I was supposed to head back to the city, but I wouldn't mind one more night in paradise. Especially with the present company. I'll pick you up at nine?"

"Actually, Jaina will be taking her own car," Jag interjected. "For security purposes, of course."

Kyp looked at Jag, a slight smile playing on his lips, "Of course."

His eyes met Jag's hard green eyes for a minute before turning back to Jaina with an easy smile, "Send me the details and I'll meet you there. I'm looking forward to seeing more of you tonight."

Kyp leaned down and kissed Jaina on the cheek, lingering for much longer than Jag thought necessary or appropriate.

"Bye, Kyp," Jaina said, with a small laugh as Kyp gave her a jaunty wave, walking down the driveway to his car.

* * *

"So, what was that about?" Jaina asked, turning to Jag curiously as Kyp receded from view.

"What was what about?" Jag asked, finally turning from staring daggers at Kyp's back to look at Jaina.

"Um, the crazy tension between you two. It was... intense," Jaina answered. "Do you know him or something?"

"I know enough about him not to trust him," Jag answered evenly. "His reputation certainly precedes him."

"You can't believe everything you hear, Jag," Jaina answered. "Trust me. Kyp's actually a pretty good guy."

We'll see," Jag answered, the doubt evident in his voice.

* * *

"So, how do I look?" Jaina asked, brushing off the black miniskirt that she had paired with a midriff-baring red halter top.

"The red suits you," Jag answered, willing himself not to stare at her long legs that were fully on display. Or her other equally pleasing assets.

"You know, you can just say I look hot," Jaina said with a smile. "Boost a girl's self-esteem a little."

"You look hot," Jag deadpanned and Jaina laughed.

"And people think you don't have a sense of humor," Jaina answered. "You ready for your first Hampton's party?"

"No," Jag answered honestly.

"Great!" Jaina said, taking him by the hand and dragging him to the front door. "Let's go!"

* * *

Parties in the Hamptons weren't that different from clubs in the city, Jag soon learned. They both had loud music, lots of alcohol, and very little in the way of inhibitions. The same crowd of overprivileged individuals with too much money and no responsibilities. Jag was equally uncomfortable here, as he watched Jaina easily flit in and out of the crowd, drink in hand.

The biggest difference between this party and the night at Zekk's club for Jag actually had nothing to do with the setting, but the way he felt about Jaina. In the past few weeks, he had easily gone from just being drawn to her physically to genuinely liking her. And still being overwhelmingly attracted to her. Which, he was learning, was a devastating combination.

Jag's eyes caught Jaina's across the room and she smirked at him before holding up her shot glass in salute and downing it in one go. She placed the empty shot glass on the table and headed in his direction. Though she took a meandering path through the crowd, her eyes never left his as she came closer. Jag couldn't look away, her steady gaze holding him captive.

Finally, she arrived at his side and looked up at him.

"I think I need some fresh air," she confessed, shouting to be heard over the loud music. "Come outside with me while I have a cigarette?"

Without waiting for Jag to respond, Jaina turned to head towards the door, beckoning Jag to follow. Jaina easily picked her way through the crowds of people in the backyard until they found a somewhat secluded spot near a sandy trail that Jag assumed lead down to a private beachfront.

* * *

Jaina lit a cigarette, fumbling a bit with the lighter before she succeeded.

"Feeling better?" Jag asked, eyeing her uncertainly, trying to determine how drunk she was. She was definitely tipsy, but he decided she was still mostly in control.

"Yeah," Jaina answered. "It was just getting super hot in there. This is much better."

"We can just leave if you want," Jag offered, trying not to seem too eager.

"Sorry, but no can do. Alema would kill me," Jaina said. "Besides, Kyp said he would be here in five minutes and it would be rude to invite him and then leave before he even gets here."

"I'm sure he would get over it," Jag answered, barely disguising his disappointment.

"You know," Jaina said, moving closer to Jag, smiling mischievously. "If I didn't know better, I would say you're jealous."

Jag stiffened, "I'm not jealous, I'm just looking out for you. I mean, you must know about the man's reputation."

"I told you," Jaina said, eyes narrowed. "Kyp's got a bad rap, but he's really not that bad once you get to know him."

"Guys like that don't get their reputation for no reason," Jag argued. "Trust me, Jaina. I've seen a lot more than you have and-"

"So, what do you think I'm just some coddled, little girl?" Jaina asked, suddenly angry. "That I should thank you for sharing your 'oh so worldly knowledge'? Thanks, but no thanks. You're my bodyguard, not my babysitter."

"That's not what I meant and you know it-" Jag started.

Jaina tossed her cigarette on the ground and violently put it out with her stiletto heel.

"Whatever, I'm going back inside," Jaina interrupted, eyes daring him to argue with her. "Kyp should be here by now, anyway, and I wouldn't want to keep him waiting. Don't bother hurrying to keep up, I can take care of myself."

Jag sighed, watching Jaina march away, disappearing in the crowd. He decided that it might be better to give her some time to cool off, give himself some time to get his emotions in check. He would go in and check on her in a little while. After all, she was right. He was her bodyguard, not her babysitter. And he was starting to let his emotions affect the way he handled his job.

Besides, he was not all that eager to be stuck in a corner of the room forced to watch Kyp grope her. The end of the Solo's blissful vacation in the Hamptons couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

After waiting enough time to at least put on a show of giving Jaina some space, Jag headed back into the party to locate his charge. He managed to narrowly miss stepping in a pile of vomit, circumvent a tidal wave of beer that had exploded from a keg, and avoid being molested by two very intoxicated girls who couldn't have been older than his baby sister.

He was more than ready to leave and he didn't give a damn if it hurt Kyp Durron's tender feelings.

After doing a couple of laps around the main floor of the mansion and the outside patio areas with no sign of Jaina, concern started to overshadow his previous annoyance.

Suddenly he spotted a familiar face across the room and headed in that direction, hoping he had finally tracked down his elusive target. As he reached the other man's side, he was alarmed to see that Kyp was busy talking to a blonde woman who was decidedly _not_ Jaina Solo. Kyp turned away from the other woman and smiled as he saw Jag come up behind them.

"Ah, Jagged Fel," Kyp said. "It's good to see you again."

"Where's Jaina?" Jag asked quickly, in no mood for pleasantries.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," Kyp answered. "I tried calling her when I got here but she didn't answer. Lucky for me, I found this beautiful woman who agreed to keep me company."

The blonde girl giggled vapidly as Kyp put his arm around her and shot her a wink.

"So you haven't seen her?" Jag asked evenly, trying to hide his growing impatience.

Which stemmed from his growing unease. Jaina had left him outside over a half-hour ago, but he had just assumed she was with Kyp. If she wasn't…if he hadn't even seen her...

Kyp started to shake his head when the blonde girl broke in, "You guys are talking about Jaina Solo, right? I saw her go upstairs with Alema Rar and some sketchy looking townies a little while ago. Right before Kyp got here."

"Thanks," Jag said over his shoulder, already heading towards the stairs.

"Do me a favor, Fel? When you see her tell her we'll catch up later," Kyp called, after him.

Jag ignored the other man, stepping around a drunk girl vomiting on the stairs, all his danger senses on full alert. Jag quickly scanned the long hallway before methodically opening every door. As he made his way to the third door on the right, he heard muffled voices further down the hall, one that sounded distinctively like Jaina.

Jag cut a direct path to the source, his hand creeping down to the gun he had concealed in his waistband. He wasn't sure what he was going to walk into, and it didn't hurt to be prepared.

"I told you, I'm not interested," Jaina's muffled voice came through the door. "Get your fucking hands off of me."

That was all it took for Jag to slam the door open, taking in the scene he walked into in a matter of seconds.

Jaina was struggling to push a man off of her as he continued to try to force her down on the bed. Large amounts of cocaine, rolled-up dollar bills, and empty baggies were scattered on the table next to them, giving Jag a pretty good idea of what he had missed.

"Jag," Jaina gasped as he entered, and the man released her to look up. He was a large man, scruffy looking with a dangerous glint in his eyes. Definitely not one of the rich and privileged, Jag decided immediately.

"Who the fuck are you?" The man asked, snarling at Jag.

Jag ignored him and looked at Jaina, who sat frozen on the bed, eyes wide in fear.

"Come on, Jaina. Let's go," Jag said, gesturing for her to get up.

"Whoa, I don't know who you think you are bro," the burly man said, stepping up to Jag. "But this bitch owes me. She did half my blow."

Jag took out his wallet, throwing a hundred dollar bill on the ground.

"There. She's all paid up. Let's go, Jaina."

"No way," the guy sneered, looking down at Jag. Sizing him up and obviously deciding he could take him. "Thanks for the money, but she's not going anywhere until she pays off her debt with that pretty mouth of hers. You're more than welcome to stay and watch."

Jag looked at him for a second, before stepping around him and pulling Jaina up by the hand.

The other man grabbed Jag's arm spinning him around, not expecting Jag's fist to slam into his face. Before he could regroup and try to put up any sort of defense, Jag slammed his fist into the man's stomach and again in the head knocking him out cold.

Jag barely paid the prone man any notice, immediately turned back to Jaina. She watched the scene play out with wide eyes, looking like a deer stuck in headlights.

"Let's go," Jag said firmly, tugging Jaina's hand. "It's time to go home."

Jaina nodded absently, following Jag obediently as he led her down the stairs. Jag didn't know if she was just in shock, but he was relieved that- at least this one time- she wasn't putting up a fight.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Jaina whispered shakily, finally breaking the silence that had shrouded them since they had gotten into the town car.

"It's fine," Jag said, working to keep his voice steady.

"No, it's not," Jaina answered, voice trembling. "I mean you're not acting like it's fine-"

"You're right, it's not bloody fine," Jag exploded. "How could you be so reckless? Going off with some fucking grimy coke dealer, what did you think was going to happen? You said earlier you weren't a little girl, that you knew what the real world was like, and then you go and pull a stunt like that? What the fuck were you thinking?"

At his words, Jaina started crying uncontrollably. Jag took a deep breath and felt his anger deflate seeing her break down. Instinctively he reached out, and pulled her across the seat, drawing her towards him. He held her tightly, one arm rubbing soothing circles on her back as the sobs wracked through her body.

"I'm sorry, love, I didn't mean to yell," Jag said soothingly, lifting her face to look at his. "Look, you're okay now. Everything's okay."

He gently wiped a tear from her face, as she looked up at him with big brown eyes he could drown in. Acting on impulse, he leaned down and gently kissed her forehead. He placed a feather-light kiss on her cheek, tasting the saltiness of her tears. And then suddenly his lips were on hers and he didn't know how it had happened or who started the kiss, but he knew he was powerless to stop it. Especially as her arms twined around his neck, pulling him closer.

Then Jag felt the car stop in front of the Solo residence and heard Shaynkyr's voice in his ear, checking in through their secure link.

He pulled back from Jaina suddenly, feeling as if he had just been doused with a cold, hard bucket of reality. His brain finally catching up with his traitorous body that had so easily taken over control. His stomach sank, as his mind whirled with all the implications of his rash actions.

"Jag?" Jaina questioned, tentatively reaching out to him.

Jag ran a hand through his hair nervously, feeling flustered. He was never flustered. He hated being flustered.

"I'm- You should go upstairs, and go to bed. It's late and you've had a long night," Jag said gruffly. "I have to check in with Shawnkyr and take care of a few things."

"Okay," Jaina said hesitantly. "I'll see you tomorrow though, right?"

"Of course," Jag said, avoiding her gaze. Worried she would draw him back in again with her doe-eyed stare. "Good night."

"Good night," Jaina said quietly, hesitating before finally exiting the car quietly. Jag watched her leave, waited until she made it down the rest of the driveway and safely through the front door before looking away. Once she was out of sight he leaned back, closing his eyes tightly in frustration.

_What had he done? What the hell was happening to him?_


	8. Chapter Seven

Jag waited by the sleek town car outside the Solo summer house, dreading facing Jaina for the first time since last night's incident. Childishly, he had purposely avoided her all day. Avoided the conversation he knew they would have to inevitably have to have. It was unlike him to shirk his responsibility but he had needed time away from Jaina to remind himself why last night would have to be a one-time mistake. Even if he didn't want it to be.

It had been easy to keep away during the day when she was safe on the estate and distracted by her family. But she had texted him earlier to let him know she had plans to go out for the evening. There was no way Jag could continue to evade her and still do his job. And if there was one thing that defined who he was as a man, it was his dedication to his duty.

Jag straightened as the door to the house opened and Jaina stepped out. And for a moment he forgot the conversation that they needed to have, the reasons any type of relationship between them could never happen. Would never happen. She looked effortlessly beautiful, her red maxi dress flowing gently around her. A high slit in the side allowed for easy movement and gave him a peek at her long legs as she moved towards him.

As always she was a vision.

"Hi," Jaina said, her voice slightly breathless.

"Hi," Jag answered with a small smile, before motioning to the car. "So I hope you don't mind, but I'll be driving tonight. Vos asked for the night off and Tycho had plans with Winter, so it seemed easier."

Jag had not been sure if that was such a good idea, being completely alone with Jaina. But when Vos had asked for the night off he decided it was one less witness on his team to the conversation he knew was coming.

And it wasn't as if the presence of Vos last night had stopped anything.

When Jag had simply told Vos to enjoy his evening, Shawnkyr had shot him a look with one sharply raised eyebrow but said nothing. Although she had not mentioned anything to him outright, Jag had the sinking suspicion she knew more than she let on. And it was only a matter of time before his observant second took him to task.

Another conversation Jagged was happy to avoid as long as possible.

"Of course," Jaina said quickly. "Vos deserves a night off, and we're just going around the corner, anyway."

Jag nodded and opened the door to the backseat, which Jaina ignored. Instead, opening the passenger seat and hopped in.

"If it's just the two of us, I might as well ride up front," she said with a smile.

Jag hesitated, then nodded closing the door he held open and walking around to the driver's side. He got in the car and there was a moment of awkward silence as he started the car and adjusted the mirrors.

"So…" Jaina said slowly, fidgeting with her bracelet as they headed down the long driveway. "I was thinking that maybe we should talk about what happened last night?."

"Of course," Jag said, nodding stiffly. "I should apologize for losing my temper. It shouldn't have happened."

"It's fine," Jaina said quickly, with a small smile. "I mean, I probably deserved it. I don't exactly make your job easy."

"You definitely keep me on my toes," Jag allowed.

"Anyway," Jaina continued, feigning a casualness she did not feel, "I was actually talking about what happened after that. You know, when you kissed me."

Jaina darted a side-eyed look at Jag to judge his reaction, noticing his hands tighten briefly on the steering wheel, before examining her fingernails with sudden interest.

"That was another mistake I should apologize for," Jag answered woodenly. "It was completely unprofessional and I promise it won't happen again. It should never have happened in the first place."

Jag finally forced himself to look over at Jaina and he felt a rush of guilt when he saw the expression of hurt and disappointment that flashed across her face. Before he could think of what to say, Jaina's face morphed into the fake smile Jag had seen her use countless times. Bright and brittle, it didn't reach her expressive eyes.

He hated that smile.

"You're so right," she said with a light laugh. "Obviously it didn't mean anything, how could it?"

"Jaina…" Jag started, wishing he could go back in time and handle this conversation differently.

"No, I totally get it, Jag. We're good," Jaina interrupted. "That's the house right there, with the valet outside."

"A valet at a house party?" Jag asked, skeptically. "Don't most of the people you hang out with have drivers?"

"I guess a lot of Kyp's friends like to drive themselves," Jaina answered, as they pulled up to the valet, who was waiting at attention in a crisp uniform.

Of course, Kyp Durron would have something as obnoxious as a bloody valet, Jag thought.

"Wasn't he meant to be back in Manhattan?" Jag grumbled as he shifted the car into park.

"I guess the client rescheduled so he was able to stay out here an extra day," Jaina said, shrugging nonchalantly. "He called to tell me he was having a few close friends over, asked me if I wanted to stop by. Although I'm not sure why it matters to you. Since you're just my bodyguard and all."

And with that Jaina opened her door before Jag could react and stepped out of the car, slamming the door behind her.

Jag sighed in frustration, before opening his own door to be met with an extended white-gloved hand.

"Your keys, sir?" the valet asked, in a poor imitation of a British accent.

Not only did Kyp Durron have a valet. He had one with a fake posh accent, Jag noted derisively. The man was even more of a wanker than he had originally thought.

"Cheers, mate," Jag responded, playing up his accent as he dropped the keys into the other man's hand. "Take care of her, would you? I expect to come back and there not be a scratch on her. Except for the one on the boot, of course."

"Of course, sir… the boot… right," the valet repeated, clearly flustered.

Jag flashed the other man a sardonic smile, before heading towards the door Jaina had disappeared through.

* * *

Jag sat on a hard wooden chair in the corner of the room, outside of the inner ring of seating where Kyp and his guests sat. Including Jaina. It was appropriate, Jag though drolly. His assignment meant he would always be the outsider, looking in but never a part of their world. Her world.

Suddenly, Jaina stood up from her seat next to Kyp, laughing at something someone had said. Jag wasn't sure what, he had stopped pretending to pay attention to the conversation hours ago. Instead, he had watched Kyp flirt outrageously with Jaina, his eyes discreetly tracking each lingering touch between them. Forcing down the overwhelming sense of envy each time Jaina responded to the older man's advances, reminding himself why this was for the best. For both of them.

But he was starting to have trouble justifying it to himself, his emotions threatening to take over his logic in a way they never had before.

Jag clenched his jaw as Kyp grabbed Jaina's hand before she could walk away.

"You know, I still have to give you that private tour I promised," Kyp said, arching an eyebrow at her. "If you're still interested."

"I'm game," Jaina said. 'I'm dying to see that library you were talking about, actually. When I get back from the bathroom?"

'Why don't you just use the bathroom upstairs," Kyp offered. "First door on your right. I'll grab us a few drinks and meet you up there."

"Sounds good," Jaina said with a smile before walking out of the room, barely sparing a glance at Jag as he watched her walk out of the room.

"The famous 'private Kyp Durron' tour, huh?'" one of Kyp's friends snickered. "I gotta admit she's fucking hot, even if she is jail bait."

"Hey," Kyp answered, holding his hands up. "Jaina's eighteen, a fully consenting adult."

"Yeah, and fresh out of high school," another one of Kyp's friends answered. "You sure you have the stamina to keep up with her, old man?"

"I've never had any complaints about the tour before," Kyp answered, with an arrogant smirk. "It's full service, after all. And they all leave more than satisfied."

"And what's Solo gonna say when he hears your dating his daughter?"

"Who said anything about dating?" Kyp answered. "We're just gonna have a little fun. What Han doesn't know can't hurt him, right? Now if you excuse me, gentlemen, I'm going to make some drinks and meet the tasty young morsel upstairs. Don't wait up."

With that, Kyp got up and sauntered into the kitchen, smiling cheekily at the whistles and jeers of encouragement coming from his circle of friends.

In the commotion, no one noticed Jag had also left his spot against the wall, disappearing up the stairs.

* * *

By the time Jag made it up to the top of the stairs he was still seeing red, unable to get the callous words of Kyp and his friends out of his mind. Jaina Solo deserved better than that, deserved more than just to be another faceless conquest on the philanderer's list.

His actions had nothing to do with the staggering jealousy he had been suffering from all evening. Nothing to do with the strong pull he felt towards her, the tangible connection he had been doing his best to fight.

He was just doing his job to protect her. That was it. Or at least that's what he tried to tell himself.

The problem was, Jag had never been a great liar. And had always been terrible at lying to himself.

"Jag?" Jaina's voice called, pulling Jag out of his thoughts as he looked up to see her standing in the bathroom doorway.

Jag moved towards her voice as if he was on auto-pilot, before stopping hesitantly in front of her.

"What are you even doing up here?" Jaina continued, crossing her arms. "I'm pretty sure nobody's waiting in Kyp's bathroom to kill me."

"We should leave," Jag answered bluntly.

"Um, no we shouldn't," Jana responded. "I'm having a good time. And besides, Kyp is meeting me up here to give me a tour of the rest of the house. It would be rude to leave. If you're so bored, go wait in the car or something."

"Kyp's not who you think he is," Jag insisted. "You didn't hear the way he was talking about you with his friends. He's just using you-"

"Can you stop with this? I know exactly who Kyp is," Jaina interrupted, angrily. "And maybe I don't care. Have you ever thought of that?"

"Am I interrupting something?" an amused voice called, surprising both of them. They had both been so caught up in their argument, they hadn't even noticed they had an audience.

Jag whipped his head around and resisted the overpowering urge to punch Kyp Durron in his smug face. Instead, he settled for staring daggers at him, which only caused the other man to smirk.

"Yes, you are, actually," Jag answered through gritted teeth.

"No, you're not," Jaina answered, her glare turning back to the bodyguard.

"Right," Kyp said. "Why don't I just go back downstairs while you two figure out... whatever's going on here. You know where to find me, little Solo."

Kyp winked at Jaina, before sending a knowing smirk Jag's way. Then he turned around and headed back down the stairs before either Jaina or Jag could formulate a response.

Jaina grabbed Jag's arm and pulled him into the nearest bedroom, before shutting the door behind them.

"What the hell was that?" Jaina hissed furiously. "You had no right to send him away. No right to dictate what I should do, what I should want-"

"So that's really what you want, then? Just to be another notch on Kyp Durron's bedpost?" Jag answered, feeling his own anger build. "Jesus Christ, Jaina, the man's a pompous arse, who only cares about one person. Kyp Durron. You don't mean anything more to him than a quick night of fun, a story he can brag about to his bloody friends."

"Why do you care?" Jaina shouted, her eyes blazing as she stepped up toe to toe with him. "Even if everything you say is true, I'm pretty sure that's none of your concern, falls outside of your job description. I mean, that's all I am to you, right? Just a job? If you think-"

Jaina's tirade was abruptly cut off as Jag pulled her roughly to him and covered her mouth in a searing kiss.

This was different from the one they had shared last night. That had been soft and sweet, this was demanding, a rough edge of desperation flavoring the kiss.

Jag grasped her hair at the nape of her neck, tugging her head back to give him greater control. Jaina moaned involuntarily at the movement, causing Jag to feel a hot flash of desire as his other hand tightened on her waist, pulling her flush against him.

Jaina eventually broke the embrace, breathing hard as she placed both of her hands on Jag's chest. He allowed her to push him back, watching warily as her wide eyes searched his face. Unsure of what her reaction would be but not finding it in himself to regret his actions.

"So... what happens now?" Jaina asked, still breathless. "Are we going to just pretend this never happened? Like last time?"

Jag looked away for a moment, then turned his piercing green eyes back to her. At that moment, Jag knew he had made a decision and he was prepared to see it through. No more hiding, no more regrets. No matter what happened, he had chosen his path. Chosen to take a chance that could lead to disastrous results or a future so bright, he never even thought it possible. And he was starting to realize that even the chance of that future outweighed everything else.

"I'm done pretending," Jag answered, voice soft but steady. "I've tried fighting it, but I can't anymore. Jaina, you are so much more than a job to me. The way I feel about you… I've never felt this way about anyone before. Ever. And I'm done denying it."

"But what about the rules?" Jaina asked.

"Some things are worth breaking the rules for," Jag answered honestly, moving one of his hands to caress Jaina's cheek before suddenly pulling back in concern. "That is, if you feel the same, of course. I understand if you don't. I shouldn't have just assumed-"

This time Jaina interrupted Jag, pulling him down roughly, kissing him hungrily as they picked back up where they left off.

Finally breaking away, Jag leaned his forehead against Jaina's as they both caught their breath.

"I'm assuming you feel the same, then?" Jag finally asked, wryly.

"Good guess," Jaina answered, rolling her eyes. "You make me feel safe. Like I can show you the real me... You make me happy. Happier than I've been in a while."

Jag smiled his signature half-smile at her, tucking a stray lock of her hair behind her ear tenderly before his expression grew serious.

"There's one thing we should talk about, though," Jag said. "If your family- or anyone else- finds out what's going on between us, it could jeopardize my position."

"If my dad finds out, it might jeopardize more than your position," Jaina answered flippantly. "But you're right. I'd rather not have to find a new bodyguard on such short notice. I've gotten used to having you follow me around."

"And I don't trust anyone else to protect you, to keep you safe," Jag answered gravely. "Not now, at least. Which means-"

"We'll have to keep this," Jaina pointed between them," a secret."

"For now," Jag agreed. "I know that it's not ideal. That it won't be easy-"

"Worth it," Jaina answered firmly. "Plus, it's probably better that way, to be honest. That way we can see where this goes without my whole family meddling.

Jaina kissed him again, then untangled her arms from his neck with a smile, "Now, can we get out of here?"

"I thought you were having such a good time," Jag answered, the corners of his lips twitching.

"I can think of some ways we can both have an even better time," Jaina answered coyly.

"What about the famous Kyp Durron tour you were so excited about?" Jag mocked, eyebrow raised.

"I heard it's overrated," Jaina answered airily. "I _have_ always wanted a tour of the Solo family guest cottage, though."

During their stay in the Hamptons, Jag was staying alone in the cottage while the rest of his team was at a nearby hotel. The cottage that was conveniently distanced from the main house to offer some semblance of privacy.

"Well I would be more than happy to provide you a tour, love," Jag replied. "On the house."

"What are we waiting for, then?" Jaina said, flashing him her signature Solo smirk before pulling away to open the door and disappearing down the hallway, with Jag just a step behind her.

For better or for worse, Jag was done fighting his feelings for Jaina Solo. He was all in. And though he knew he might come to have regrets over his hasty actions, he had absolutely none right now and planned to enjoy every moment he could.

* * *

The prison guard walked confidently down the hallway of the maximum-security prison, passing cells of dangerous inmates without a second glance. He looked around to ensure nobody was paying attention before using his badge to enter a secure door and closing it firmly behind him. Turning to the right, he stopped in front of a large cell where one solitary prisoner was held.

The prisoner was an old man in his late seventies and at first glance, he looked like somebody's harmless grandfather, kind and docile. The guard knew better. Decades in prison had done little to dampen the elder man's regal bearing and solitary confinement had been unable to dull the shrewd look behind his blue eyes. No, for all the man looked innocent, he was one of the most dangerous predators housed in the correctional facility.

"A message for you, sir," the guard said, before passing a written note through the bars.

The older man snatched the message greedily, reading quickly.

"You have done well," the older man praised, before moving to the small desk he had been provided, complete with paper and writing utensils. A far cry from the luxuries he had once enjoyed but those who put him here would soon pay for crossing him.

Palpatine pulled a letter out of the hidden compartment in the desk, passing it through the bars to the waiting guard.

"Make sure this gets into the right hands," Palpatine instructed. "You will be compensated, of course, once it is delivered. As usual."

"Yes, sir," the guard answered, placing the letter carefully in his back pocket before exiting the same way he had entered.

Palpatine dismissed the lackey from his mind, sitting down at his desk with a malicious smile.

They had thought they had defeated him, tried to take everything from him. But the one thing they had not been able to take from him was his power. Even behind bars, Palpatine knew how to wield that weapon more effectively than the sharpest blade. Knew that the best revenge needed to be meticulously planned and cultivated, for years if need be. And finally, he was ready. Very soon, his enemies would feel the full vengeance of Sheev Palpatine.

* * *

"Mayor Isard," Kirtan said, knocking on the door of the Mayor's private office before entering. "I'm sorry to bother you…"

"What is it, Loor," Ysanne said impatiently, not even looking up from the myriad of papers on her desk. "And it better be good. I distinctly remember telling you I was not to be interrupted."

"A message just came in from one of our prime benefactors, ma'am," Loor answered quickly. "I thought it best to bring it to you right away."

Ysanne looked up, her work momentarily forgotten, eyes narrowing, as she gestured impatiently.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked. "Let me see it."

Loor stepped forward, placing the letter into Ysanne's outstretched hand. Ysanne quickly opened the letter, scanning it rapidly. And then she smiled.

"Good news, then, ma'am?" Loor asked carefully.

Ysanne placed the letter in the paper shredder next to her desk, then leaned back in her chair. A smug smile played at the corner of her lips before she looked up at Loor.

"It's almost time," she answered simply. "Send the message through the proper channels, and have them begin preparations. I want everything ready. We cannot afford any mistakes."

"Right away, ma'am," Loor answered, leaving with haste. He had learned that it was not wise to keep Ysanne Isard waiting. Or to disappoint her. He had managed to stay in her good graces so far and that was not about to change. Especially when things were about to get so much more interesting than the trivial daily toils of traditional politics.


	9. Chapter Eight

Jag waited by the sleek town car outside the Solo summer house, dreading facing Jaina for the first time since last night's incident. Childishly, he had purposely avoided her all day, avoided the conversation he knew they would have to inevitably have. It was unlike him to shirk his responsibility, but he had needed time away from Jaina to remind himself why last night would have to be a one time mistake. Even if he didn't want it to be.

It had been easy to keep away during the day when she was safe on the estate and distracted by her family. But she had texted him earlier to let him know she had plans to go out for the evening, and there was no way Jag could continue to evade her and still do his job. And if there was one thing that defined who he was as a man, it was his dedication to his duty.

Jag straightened as the door to the house opened, and Jaina stepped out. And for a moment he forgot the conversation that they needed to have, the reasons any type of relationship between them would never happen. Could never happen. She looked effortlessly beautiful, her red maxi dress flowing gently around her. A high slit in the side allowed for easy movement and gave him a peek at her long legs as she moved towards him. As always she was a vision.

"Hi," Jaina said, her voice slightly breathless.

"Hi," Jag answered with a small smile, before motioning to the car. "So I hope you don't mind, but I'll be driving tonight. Vos asked for the night off and Tycho had plans with Winter, so it seemed easier."

Jag had not been sure if that was such a good idea, being completely alone with Jaina. But when Vos had asked for the night off, he decided it was one less witness on his team to the conversation he knew was coming. And it wasn't as if the presence of Vos last night had stopped anything. When Jag had simply told Vos to enjoy his evening, Shawnkyr had shot him a look with one sharply raised eyebrow but said nothing. Although she had not mentioned anything to him outright, Jag had the sinking suspicion she knew more than she let on. And it was only a matter of time before his observant second took him to task. Another conversation Jagged was happy to avoid as long as possible.

"Of course," Jaina said quickly. "Vos deserves a night off, and we're just going around the corner, anyway."

Jag nodded and opened the door to the backseat, which Jaina ignored, instead, opening the passenger seat and hopping in.

"If it's just the two of us, I might as well ride up front," she said with a smile.

Jag hesitated, then nodded closing the door he held open and walking around to the driver's side. He got in the car, and there was a moment of awkward silence, as he started the car and adjusted the mirrors.

"So…" Jaina said slowly, fidgeting with her bracelet as they headed down the long driveway. "I was thinking that maybe we should talk about what happened last night? I mean what happened after we left the party not…well, you know."

"Of course," Jag said, nodding stiffly. "I should apologize for losing my temper. It shouldn't have happened."

"It's fine," Jaina said quickly, with a small smile. "I mean, I probably deserved it. I don't exactly make your job easy."

"You definitely keep me on my toes," Jag allowed.

"Anyway," Jaina continued, feigning a casualness she did not feel, "I was actually talking about what happened after that. You know, when you kissed me."

Jaina darted a side-eyed look at Jag to judge his reaction, noticing his hands tighten briefly on the steering wheel, before examining her fingernails with sudden interest.

"That was another mistake I should apologize for," Jag answered woodenly. "It was completely unprofessional and I promise it won't happen again. It should never have happened in the first place."

Jag finally forced himself to look over at Jaina, and he felt a rush of guilt when he saw the expression of hurt and disappointment that flashed across her face. Before he could think of what to say, Jaina's face morphed into the fake smile Jag had seen her use countless times. Bright and brittle, it didn't reach her expressive eyes. He hated that smile.

"You're so right," she said with a light laugh. "Obviously it didn't mean anything, how could it?"

"Jaina…" Jag started, wishing he could go back in time and handle this conversation differently.

"No, I totally get it, Jag. We're good," Jaina interrupted. "That's the house right there, with the valet outside."

"A valet at a house party?" Jag asked, skeptically. "Don't most of the people you hang out with have drivers, anyway?"

"I guess a lot of Kyp's friends like to drive themselves," Jaina answered, as they pulled up to the valet, who was waiting at attention in a crisp uniform.

Of course, Kyp Durron would have something as obnoxious as a bloody valet, Jag thought.

"Wasn't he meant to be back in Manhattan?" Jag grumbled as he shifted the car into park.

"I guess the client rescheduled so he was able to stay out here an extra day," Jaina said, shrugging nonchalantly. "He called to tell me he was having a few close friends over, asked me if I wanted to stop by. Although I'm not sure why it matters to you. Since you're just my bodyguard and all."

And with that Jaina opened her door before Jag could react, and stepped out of the car, slamming the door behind her.

Jag sighed in frustration, before opening his own door to be met with an extended white-gloved hand.

"Your keys, sir?" the valet asked, in a poor imitation of a British accent.

Not only did Kyp Durron have a valet, he had one with a fake posh accent Jag noted sardonically. The man was even more of a wanker than Jag had originally thought.

"Thanks, mate," responded, dropping the keys into the other man's hand. "Take care of her, would you? I expect to come back and there not be a scratch on it. Except for the one on the boot, of course."

"Of course, sir… the boot… right," the valet repeated, clearly flustered.

Jag flashed the other man a sardonic smile, before heading towards the door Jaina had disappeared through.

* * *

Jag sat on a hard wooden chair, in the corner of the room, outside of the inner ring of seating where Kyp and his guests sat, including Jaina. It was appropriate, Jag though drolly. His assignment meant he would always be the outsider, looking in but never a part of their world. Her world.

Suddenly Jaina stood up from her seat next to Kyp, laughing at something someone had said. Jag wasn't sure what, he had stopped pretending to pay attention to the conversation hours ago. Instead, he had watched Kyp flirt outrageously with Jaina, his eyes discreetly tracking each lingering touch between them. Forcing down the overwhelming sense of envy each time Jaina responded to the older man's advances, reminding himself why this was for the best. For both of them.

But he was starting to have trouble justifying it to himself, his emotions threatening to take over his logic in a way they never had before.

Jag clenched his jaw as Kyp grabbed Jaina's hand before she could walk away.

"You know, I still have to give you that private tour, I promised," Kyp said, arching an eyebrow at her. "If you're still interested."

"I'm game," Jaina said. 'I'm dying to see that library you were talking about, actually. When I get back from the bathroom?"

'Why don't you just use the bathroom upstairs," Kyp offered. "First door on your right. I'll grab us a few drinks and meet you up there."

"Sounds good," Jaina said with a smile before walking out of the room, barely sparing a glance at Jag as he watched her walk out of the room.

"The famous 'private Kyp Durron' tour, huh?'" one of Kyp's friends snickered. "I gotta admit she's fucking hot, even if she is jail bait."

"Hey," Kyp answered, holding his hands up. "Jaina's eighteen, a fully consenting adult."

"Yeah, and fresh out of high school," another one of Kyp's friends answered. "You sure you have the stamina to keep up with her, old man?"

"I've never had any complaints about the tour before," Kyp answered, with an arrogant smirk. "It's full service, after all. And they all leave more than satisfied."

"And what's Solo gonna say when he hears your dating his daughter?"

"Who said anything about dating?" Kyp answered. "We're just gonna have a little fun. What Han doesn't know can't hurt him, right? Now if you excuse me, gentlemen, I'm going to make some drinks and meet the tasty young morsel upstairs. Don't wait up."

With that, Kyp got up and sauntered into the kitchen, smiling cheekily at the whistles and jeers of encouragement coming from his circle of friends.

In the commotion, no-one noticed Jag had also left his spot against the wall, disappearing up the stairs.

* * *

By the time Jag made it up to the top of the stairs, he was still seeing red, unable to get the callous words of Kyp and his friends out of his mind. Jaina Solo deserved better than that, deserved more than just to be another faceless conquest on the philanderer's list.

His actions had nothing to do with the staggering jealousy he had been suffering from all evening. Nothing to do with the strong pull he felt towards her, the tangible connection he had been doing his best to fight. He was just doing his job to protect her. That was it. Or at least that's what he tried to tell himself. The problem was, Jag had never been a great liar. And had always been terrible at lying to himself.

"Jag?" Jaina's voice called, pulling Jag out of his thoughts as he looked up to see her standing in the bathroom doorway.

Jag moved towards her voice as if he was on auto-pilot, before stopping hesitantly in front of her.

"What are you even doing up here?" Jaina continued, crossing her arms. "I'm pretty nobody's waiting in Kyp's bathroom to kill me."

"We should leave," Jag answered bluntly.

"Um, no we shouldn't," Jana answered. "I'm having a good time. And besides, Kyp is meeting me up here to give me a tour of the rest of the house. It would be rude to leave. If you're so bored, go wait in the car or something."

"Kyp's not who you think he is," Jag insisted. "You didn't hear the way he talked about you with his friends. He's just using you-"

"Can you stop with this? I know exactly who Kyp is," Jaina interrupted, angrily. "And maybe I just don't care."

"Am I interrupting something?" an amused voice called, surprising both of them. They had both been so caught up in their argument, they hadn't even noticed they had an audience.

Jag whipped his head around and resisted the overpowering urge to punch Kyp Durron in his smug face. Instead, he settled for staring daggers at him, which only caused the other man to smirk.

"Yes, you are, actually," Jag answered through gritted teeth.

"No, you're not," Jaina answered, her glare turning back to the bodyguard.

"Right," Kyp said. "Why don't I just go back downstairs while you two figure out... whatever's going on here. You know where to find me, little Solo."

Kyp winked at Jaina, before sending a knowing smirk Jag's way. Then he turned around and headed back down the stairs before either Jaina or Jag could formulate a response.

Jaina grabbed Jag's arm and pulled him into the nearest bedroom, before shutting the door behind them.

"What the hell was that?" Jaina hissed furiously. "You had no right to send him away. No right to dictate what I should do, what I should want-"

"So that's really what you want, then? Just to be another notch on Kyp Durron's bedpost?" Jag answered, feeling his own anger build. "Jesus Christ, Jaina, the man's a pompous arse, who only cares about one person. Kyp Durron. You don't mean anything more to him than a quick night of fun, a story he can brag about to his bloody friends."

"Why do you care?," Jaina shouted, her eyes blazing as she stepped up toe to toe with him. "Even if everything you say is true, I'm pretty sure that's none of your concern, falls outside of your job description. I mean, that's all I am to you, right? Just a job? If you think-"

Jaina's tirade was abruptly cut off, as Jag pulled her roughly to him and covered her mouth in a searing kiss.

This kiss was different from the one they had shared last night. That one had been soft and sweet, this one was demanding, a rough edge of desperation flavoring the kiss. Jag's one had grasped her hair at the nape of her neck, tugging her head back to give him greater control. Jaina moaned involuntarily at the movement, causing Jag to feel a hot flash of desire as his other hand tightened on her waist, pulling her flush against him.

Jaina eventually broke the embrace, breathing hard as she placed both of her hands on Jag's chest. He allowed her to push him back, watching warily as her wide eyes searched his face. Unsure of what her reaction would be, but not finding it in himself to regret his actions.

"So what happens now?" Jaina asked nervously. "Are we going to just pretend this never happened? Like last time?"

Jag looked away for a moment, then turned his piercing green eyes back to her. At that moment, Jag knew he had made a decision and he was prepared to see it through. No more hiding, no more regrets. No matter what happened, he had chosen his path. Chosen to take a chance that could lead to disastrous results or a future so bright, he never even thought it possible. And he was starting to realize that even the chance of that future outweighed everything else.

"I'm done pretending," Jag answered, voice soft but steady. "I've tried fighting it, but I can't anymore. Jaina, you are so much more than a job to me. The way I feel about you… I've never felt this way about anyone before. Ever. And I'm done denying it."

"But what about the rules?" Jaina asked breathlessly.

"Some things are worth breaking the rules for," Jag answered honestly, moving one of his hands to caress Jaina's cheek, before suddenly pulling back in concern. "That is, if you feel the same, of course. I understand if you don't. I shouldn't have just assumed-"

This time Jaina interrupted Jag, pulling him down roughly, kissing him hungrily as they picked back up where they left off.

Finally breaking away, Jag leaned his forehead against Jaina's as they both caught their breath.

"I'm assuming that's a yes, then?" Jag finally asked, wryly.

"Good guess," Jaina answered, rolling her eyes. "I've never felt this way about anyone before, either. You make me feel safe. Like I can show you the real me... You make me happy. Happier than I've been in a while."

Jag smiled his signature half-smile at her, tucking a stray lock of her hair behind her ear tenderly before his expression grew serious.

"There's one thing we should talk about though," Jag said. "If your family- or anyone else- finds out what's going on between us, it could jeopardize my position."

"If my dad finds out, it might jeopardize more than your position," Jaina answered flippantly. "But you're right. Either way, I'd rather not have to find a new bodyguard on such short notice. I've gotten used to having you follow me around."

"And I don't trust anyone else to protect you, to keep you safe," Jag answered gravely. "Not now, at least. Which means-"

"We'll have to keep this," Jaina pointed between them," a secret."

"For now," Jag agreed. "I know that it's not ideal. That it won't be easy-"

"Worth it," Jaina answered firmly. "Plus, it's probably better that way, to be honest. That way we can see where this goes without my whole family meddling. Now that that's settled, can we get out of here?"

"I thought you were having such a good time," Jag answered, the corners of his lips twitching.

"I can think of some ways we can both have an even better time," Jaina answered coyly.

"What about the famous Kyp Durron tour you were so excited about?" Jag mocked, eyebrow raised.

"I heard it's overrated," Jaina answered airily. "I _have_ always wanted a tour of the Solo family guest cottage, though."

During their stay in the Hamptons, Jag was staying alone in the cottage while the rest of his team was at a nearby hotel. The cottage that was conveniently distanced from the main house to give some semblance of privacy.

"Well I would be more than happy to provide you a tour, love," Jag replied. "On the house."

"What are we waiting for, then?" Jaina said, flashing him her signature Solo smirk before pulling away to open the door, and disappearing down the hallway, with Jag just a step behind her.

For better or for worse, Jag was done fighting his feelings for Jaina Solo. He was all in. And though he knew he might have cause to regret his hasty actions, he had absolutely none right now and planned to enjoy every moment he could.

* * *

The prison guard walked confidently down the hallway of the maximum-security prison, passing cells of dangerous inmates without a second glance. He looked around to ensure nobody was paying attention, before using his badge to enter a secure door and closing it firmly behind him. Turning to the right, he stopped in front of a large cell where one solitary prisoner was held.

The prisoner was an old man in his late seventies, and at first glance, he looked like somebody's harmless grandfather, kind and docile. The guard knew better. Decades in prison had done little to dampen the elder man's regal bearing and solitary confinement had been unable to dull the shrewd look behind his blue eyes. No, for all the man looked innocent, he was one of the most dangerous predators housed in the correctional facility.

"A message for you, sir," the guard said, before passing a written note through the bars.

The older man snatched the message greedily, reading quickly.

"You have done well," the older man praised, before moving to the small desk he had been provided, complete with paper and writing utensils. A far cry from the luxuries the man had once enjoyed, but those who put him here would soon pay for crossing him.

Palpatine pulled a letter out of the hidden compartment in the desk, passing it through the bars to the waiting guard.

"Make sure this gets into the right hands," Palpatine instructed. "You will be compensated, of course, once it is delivered. As usual."

"Yes, sir," the guard answered, placing the letter carefully in his back pocket before exiting the same way he had entered.

Palpatine dismissed the lackey from his mind, sitting down at his desk with a malicious smile.

They had thought they had defeated him, tried to take everything from him. But the one thing they had not been able to take from him was his power. Even behind bars, Palpatine knew how to wield that weapon more effectively than the sharpest blade. Knew that the best revenge needed to be meticulously planned and cultivated, for years if need be. And finally, he was ready. Very soon, his enemies would feel the full vengeance of Sheev Palpatine.

* * *

"Mayor Isard," Kirtan said, knocking on the door of the Mayor's private office before entering. "I'm sorry to interrupt…"

"What is it, Loor," Ysanne said impatiently, not even looking up from the myriad of papers on her desk. "And it better be good. I distinctly remember telling you I was not to be interrupted."

"A message just came in from one of our prime benefactors, ma'am," Loor answered quickly. "I thought it best to bring it to you right away."

Ysanne looked up, her work momentarily forgotten, eyes narrowing, as she gestured impatiently.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked. "Let me see it."

Loor stepped forward, placing the letter into Ysanne's outstretched hand. Ysanne quickly opened the letter, scanning it rapidly. And then she smiled.

"Good news, then, ma'am?" Loor asked carefully.

Ysanne placed the letter in the paper shredder next to her desk, then leaned back in her chair. A smug smile played at the corner of her lips before she looked up at Loor.

"It's almost time," she answered simply. "Send the message through the proper channels, and have them begin preparations. I want everything ready in preparation. We cannot afford any mistakes."

"Right away, ma'am," Loor answered, leaving with haste. He had learned that it was not wise to keep Ysanne Isard waiting, or to disappoint her. He had managed to stay in her good graces so far, and that was not about to change. Especially when things were about to get so much more interesting than the trivial daily toils of traditional politics.


	10. Chapter Nine

"Are you finished in there yet?" Jaina called impatiently from where she waited by the elevator.

"All clear, love," Jag answered with a nod, as he emerged from her bedroom and walked back into the living room.

"Good," Jaina said as she moved towards him purposely. "I've been waiting to do this for hours."

Catching Jag by surprise, she pushed him back, causing his knees to hit the edge of the chair behind him. Jaina continued her momentum, eagerly straddling him as he sank in the chair, kissing him hungrily.

Jag's hands automatically fell to her waist to pull her closer. She was addicting, like a drug he couldn't get enough of.

"I'll do my best to make sure it was worth the wait, then," Jag murmured, his mouth moving to her neck as one hand moved to stroke the silky skin of her inner thigh, exposed as her skirt hiked up to her waist.

Jaina moaned as Jag's hand moved higher and she arched her back, silently begging him to touch her where she wanted. His feather-like strokes, made with purposeful precision, were exquisite torture. But for the first time, they didn't need to rush. Weren't sneaking around finding stolen moments where they could.

With her family still safely in the Hamptons, they were finally truly alone. With no chance of her little brother accidentally interrupting them or her mom snooping around. Or god forbid, her dad walking in on his little girl being thoroughly ravaged by her trusted bodyguard. No, it was just the two of them, with nothing or no one to interrupt-

And then Jag's headset beeped insistently from the small end table to their left, as if to mock her. Jaina whimpered as Jag removed his hand, reaching for the ear-piece.

"Ignore it," she whispered, shifting strategically in his lap.

"I can't," Jag answered, stifling a moan as his body stiffened in response. "Although, I assure you I very much want to."

Grabbing the headset, he placed it in his ear, "Fel here."

_"This is Nuruodo, Sir. I was hoping we could meet now to discuss a few things before the team meeting later."_

Jag bit down on his bottom lip as Jaina once again shifted impatiently in his lap.

"I'm actually a bit tied up right now," Jag answered, hoping Shaynkyr couldn't detect the strain in his voice. Or his obvious eagerness to get rid of her. "If it can wait, perhaps-"

_"It can't wait, Sir," Shawnkyr interrupted flatly._

"Understood," Jag answered, pushing down his disappointment.

" _I'll meet you in the security office in five minutes, if that's convenient, Sir_?"

"Fine," Jag answered curtly.

_"Thank you, sir. Nuruodo out."_

Jag sighed, ripping the piece of tech out of his ear.

"Finally," Jaina murmured, leaning forward to twine her arms around Jag's neck. "Now where were we?"

Jag gave her a wry smile, "Unfortunately, it looks like we're going to have to pick this back up later, sweetheart."

Jag gave her a quick kiss, before easily moving her off of him and stepping up from the chair.

"Seriously?" Jaina asked, arms crossed. "So you're just going to make me wait all night? After all of that?"

"Well, we can always skip that club opening," Jag teased. "Netflix and chill, I think they call it?"

"As tempting as that sounds, you know I can't," Jaina answered with a wry smile. "We came back to the city specifically for the opening. And Zekk would be devastated if I miss his big night."

"God forbid, "Jag answered dryly.

"Don't be surly," Jaina chided, playfully. "I know you hate these things but I promise I'll make it up to you later."

"I'll hold you to that, love," Jag said flashing her a fleeting half-smile before exiting the penthouse.

* * *

Jag had worked with Shawnkyr Nuruodo for over a year now and she was probably the closest thing Jag had to a friend here in the states. She was extremely competent and an excellent second, a woman who was completely and utterly dedicated to her job.

Jag took care not to appear overly concerned when she entered the office. He studied her face carefully from behind his desk before gesturing for her to sit. As he expected, her expression remained decidedly unreadable.

"What did you want to speak about," Jag asked as Shawnkyr settled in the chair across from him, her posture stiff and unyielding.

"Permission to speak freely, sir," Shawnkyr requested.

"Speak your mind, Shawnkyr," Jag answered calmly, even as he felt his stomach sink. This was not good.

"Are you involved with Jaina Solo? Beyond your professional relationship?" She questioned bluntly.

Jag stared at her for a moment, wondering how she had found out. Apparently, he had not been as discreet as he had hoped.

"That's a dangerous accusation," Jag answered, voice hard. "Some might even call it insubordination."

"I'm not accusing you as your second in command," Shawnkyr replied, tone flat. "I'm asking you. As a friend."

"Well, as a friend, I would say that it is none of your business," Jag answered testily.

"We're a team," Shaynkyr answered. "Anything that could potentially impact your job performance is certainly my business."

"While I appreciate the concern, it is completely unnecessary," Jag said cooly. "I assure you, there is nothing going on that could prevent me from doing my job. I'm well aware of my responsibilities."

"I'm not sure that the boss would agree with your analysis," Shaynkyr flung back.

"Will you be lodging an official report, then?" Jag asked, his voice emotionless.

The two stared at each other across the table, Shawnkyr watching him through narrowed eyes as the silence weighed heavily.

"No," Shawnkyr finally admitted. "At least not yet. But I am worried. You know as well as I do, any involvement with Jaina Solo could seriously complicate our role here-"

"Shawnkyr," Jag interrupted. "Have I ever let you down before?"

"No," she said reluctantly. "But this is different. I've never seen you act this way-"

"You said I haven't let you down before and I won't now," Jag interrupted firmly. "My job was to insert myself in a position close to the Solo family and I have. If you don't intend to lodge a formal inquiry, this discussion is over."

"Yes, sir," Shawnkyr answered stiffly, recognizing the command in Jag's voice, though clearly unhappy about it.

"Now," Jag said resolutely, "if there is nothing else you wanted to discuss, I'd like to review our perimeter security plans for this evening before the others arrive."

* * *

Jag followed behind Jaina closely as they weaved their way through the jam-packed night club. Already on edge from his previous conversation with Shawnkyr, he felt incredibly uncomfortable and out of place. And he couldn't help but notice that Jaina seemed completely in her element, smiling and waving to people she knew as they slowly made their way to the VIP section. She was so different from when the two of them were alone together, a whole other person entirely. He couldn't help wondering which one was the real Jaina Solo.

To Jag's relief, for personal as well as security reasons, the bar in the VIP section was significantly less crowded and the bartender immediately headed their way.

"What can I get for you, beautiful?" the bartender called to Jaina over the loud music.

"I'll take a vodka tonic, please. Top shelf," Jaina answered with a bright smile.

"You want anything?" the bartender asked, nodding to Jag.

"Your best scotch. Neat."

As the bartender left to make their drink order, Jaina turned to Jag with an eyebrow raised.

"Jagged Fel? Drinking on the job?" she asked. "Did hell just freeze over or something?"

"I'm breaking all the rules now. What's one more?" Jag asked with a grim smile, before accepting his drink from the returning bartender.

Jaina watched Jag sip his drink with concern and was about to probe further when Jag suddenly stiffened imperceptibly. Before she could ask him what was wrong, she felt strong arms grab her waist from behind and a wet kiss on her cheek.

"Hi there, gorgeous," a voice whispered in her ear.

Jaina spun around and came face to face with Zekk, who was smiling brilliantly at her.

"Shit, Zekk," Jaina snapped in annoyance. "Don't you know it's rude to sneak up on people like that."

"Sorry, Jay," Zekk answered, as he pulled her close to him. "But you looked so god-damn sexy over here, I couldn't resist."

Jaina suddenly noticed how Zekk's hands had moved to sit possessively around her waist and flashed a nervous glance back at Jag. His face didn't give any emotions away but she noticed his hand tighten reflexively around his glass as he took a large swig.

Pushing Zekk's hands away gently, she took a step back to put some space between them before turning to Zekk with a bland smile.

"Congrats on the opening, Zekk. I mean, it's fucking packed in here. Definitely another success."

As Jaina turned around to grab her drink Zekk's smile slipped momentarily and his eyes narrowed suspiciously at Jag. He hadn't missed how Jaina had looked to her bodyguard before pulling away from him just now and he didn't like it. She had never done that before.

As Jaina turned back around, Zekk pasted on a smile, exuding all his considerable charm in her direction.

"Which means it's time to celebrate. Come and dance with me," Zekk offered.

"I don't know," Jaina answered hesitantly. "I mean I don't want to leave Jag all by himself and-"

"The bodyguard?" Zekk scoffed. "I'm sure he'll be fine skulking here in a corner while you have fun with your friends. Won't you, Jack?"

"It's Jag, actually," Jag answered coldly, finishing his drink and placing the glass back on the bar.

"Whatever," Zekk answered, turning his attention back to Jaina. "Come on, Jay. Listen, they're playing our song. The last time I heard this was that night we had in Monaco. Remember?"

Jaina tried to discreetly make eye contact with Jag but he was studiously ignoring her. Looking back at Zekk, she couldn't help soften at his pleading look. He had always been there for her and it was his big night. Besides, it was only a dance.

"Okay, fine," Jaina allowed. "One song. That's it."

Jaina couldn't help but laugh as Zekk pulled her away to the dance floor with childish exuberance before she had even finished her sentence.

She risked one more look over her shoulder as Zekk lead her through the crowds, finally locking eyes with Jag but unable to read the expression behind his emotionless gaze.

* * *

"You look like you could use another drink, buddy," the bartender said to Jag. He gave him a healthy pour of the expensive scotch as he followed the other man's gaze to the dance floor.

Jag watched as Zekk pulled Jaina closer to him, his hands running up and down her sides as he pushed her hair back to whisper something in her ear. Whatever he said made Jaina lean her head back in laughter and Zekk took the opportunity to press further against her, his hands wandering lower.

Jag turned around to the bartender, taking the fresh glass and finishing it in one go.

"Cheers," he said drily.

"Don't let it get to you, bro," the bartender said sympathetically, pouring Jag another drink. "That guy, you know he owns this club? Owns half of the spots that matter in this city. Some spoiled rich kid, who's dad handed him everything. It's fucked up, but those are the types of guys that always get the girls like that."

Jag didn't say anything, grabbing the refreshed drink and turning back to watch the dance floor.

"Suit yourself," the bartender said with a shrug. "But if you want my advice, forget about her. There's plenty of other hot girls here tonight. And there's no way you're gonna be able to compete with that guy."

* * *

Jaina pushed her hair behind her ear, starting to pull away from Zekk as the latest song ended. He tugged her back to him, his hands firm on her hips.

"I said one song, Zekk," Jaina said with a smile. "Are you trying to take advantage of our deal?"

"Come on, Jay, can you blame a guy for trying?" Zekk joked. "Besides, I know you're having fun with me. More fun than you would have sitting in the corner with your cardboard bodyguard."

Jaina frowned, and was about to come to Jag's defense when she noticed Zekk was no longer looking at her, but glaring at a point behind her shoulder. Spinning around, she came face to face with hard green eyes.

"Apologies for the interruption," Jag said woodenly. "But I'm afraid I need to steal Jaina away for a minute."

"We're in the middle of something," Zekk answered coldly before Jaina could even formulate a reply. "I'm sure whatever you need her for can wait."

"Actually, it can't," Jag answered, matching Zekk's icy tone.

Watching the two men size each other up Jaina felt a sudden sense of dread. Jag was tightly controlled but Zekk had a wild look in his eyes, his fists bunched at his sides. She might not have romantic feelings for Zekk but he was still one of her best friends. And she was pretty sure that if he started something with Jag- which he was entirely capable of- it would end very badly for him. Zekk had the size advantage and she knew that he could hold his own in a normal situation.

But she had seen Jag in action- he was coldly efficient, a well-honed weapon.

She stepped in between them, placing a light hand on Zekk's chest.

"It's probably just security protocol or something," Jaina said. "I'll just go see what's going on and come find you later, ok?"

She felt a sense of relief as his fists relaxed and his gaze turned to her.

"Fine," Zekk said tightly, before leaning down to kiss her on the cheek and whisper in her ear, "Don't take too long, gorgeous."

Zekk shot Jag a menacing look, before turning and disappearing into the crowded dance floor.

Jaina took a deep breath and turned back to Jag but his eyes were trained on Zekk's retreating figure.

"So," Jaina said slowly, hoping to draw his attention. "You said that you needed me…?"

Jag turned to look at her, a cryptic emotion flashing across his face. Before Jaina could try and decipher what it was, it was gone.

"Yes," Jag answered. "I do. Follow me."

Jag quickly turned, not bothering to check if Jaina was following him. Confused, Jaina watched him for a minute, before hurrying to catch up as he pushed through the crowds with purpose.

* * *

Jaina had followed Jag further into the depths of the club and through a deserted hallway without complaint. But as he gestured for her to enter through a door on the left, his silence was starting to wear on her patience.

Arms crossed, she waited only for Jag to enter the room and shut the door behind him before unleashing her annoyance.

"Ok, Jag. I don't know what's going on with you, but-"

And suddenly she was pinned against the wall, Jag's body pressed against her, his sudden closeness overwhelming all her of her senses. His mouth was hot and demanding on hers and she eagerly gave in, twining her arms around his neck.

Jag's strong hands moved down her body until they were under her thighs, lifting her up easily so she could wrap her legs around him as he simultaneously traced a path down her throat with his tongue and lips. Jaina's head fell back against the wall, as she surrendered herself to the delicious sensations pulsing through her body.

One of Jag's hands bunched in the hair at the back of her head and he pulled, forcing her to look at him. Jaina's breath hitched at what she saw.

Jag looked down at her, pupils blown and eyes a dark shade of green. Filled with lust and need and.. something else.

Jaina was used to men looking at her with desire, but something about the way he was looking at her felt different.

A shiver of pleasure and anticipation ran through her body. And then he was pulling her roughly to him, once again kissing her hungrily. As if he was a starving man and she was the first meal he had seen in days. He growled as Jaina's hand fumbled with his belt, and the vibration heightened her desire.

Gone was the slow, controlled teasing from earlier. This was rough and desperate- almost animalistic- as Jag took her against the wall. Fast and hard. And Jaina reveled in it, Jag taking her to new heights at a dizzying speed.

* * *

Jaina's body slid back down the wall, eyes closed as she smiled with lazy satisfaction. Reaching for Jag, she was momentarily surprised to find that he was no longer there. Opening her eyes, she felt the haze of pleasure start to dissipate as she saw that Jag had moved to the other side of the room, his back to her.

"Jag?" Jaina called uncertainly.

Jag spun around, eyes burning with frustrated desperation and Jaina fell silent. She had never seen him like this; his mask of self-control and discipline completely gone, his emotions blazing clearly on his face.

"What is this?" Jag asked, his voice low and raspy as he continued to stare at her from across the room.

"What?" Jaina asked, her mind whirling in confusion.

"This," Jag asked in a clipped tone, pointing between them. "Is it another way to rebel against your parents, sleeping with the help? Or is it just a good story you can laugh about and tell your friends?"

"Are you fucking seriously asking me that?" Jaina responded in angry disbelief.

"I'm risking everything, here," Jag replied, heatedly. "Putting my career in serious jeopardy. Everything I've worked towards my whole life...you can't possibly understand what's at stake here. I think I deserve to know if this is all just some type of game to you. A fun way to pass the time until you get tired of me. Or find a better option."

"Why would you think that?" Jaina whispered, unable to hide the hurt she felt at his accusations.

"Where can this possibly go, Jaina? Really? I don't fit into your world, not like Kyp or Zekk…" Jag admitted, eyes adverted. "That's not who I am."

"Is that what this is about?" Jaina asked, closing the distance quickly between them. "Jag, I don't want Kyp or Zekk. I want you. I like that you don't fit into this world, that I can be the real me when I'm with you."

Jag watched her warily as Jaina moved closer to him, swallowing nervously.

"I've never felt this way about anyone before," Jaina said earnestly. "I know this is a risk for you, but it's a risk for me too. Because- because I care about you so much. And it's the first time I've let myself feel that way in a long time, the first time I've been so... vulnerable since… "

Jaina trailed off and shook the tears out of her eyes before turning back to Jag.

"This is not just a meaningless fling," Jaina finished softly. "Not for me. But I get it if you changed your mind. If you don't think the risk is worth it-"

Jag cut her off, leaning down and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. It was soft and sweet, with none of the rough urgency of earlier. It made Jaina feel safe.

"I'm not going anywhere," Jag promised, as he pulled back to look into her eyes. Jag sighed. "I'm sorry I said those things, I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just watching you before with Zekk…"

"It's okay," Jaina said with a smile. "It's sort of nice to know that even Jagged Fel can be ruled by his emotions. At least once in a while."

"Around you, at least," Jag answered honestly.

Jaina's smile turned mischievous, "Besides, I wouldn't like it too much either, if I had to watch you laugh and dance with some other woman."

"Oh really?" Jag asked eyebrow raised. "So you would be jealous, then, love?"

"I don't recommend testing the theory," Jaina answered drily, rolling her eyes. "I don't have even half the self-restraint you do."

Jag smiled his fleeting half-smile, his eyes a warm mossy green, and Jaina leaned in to kiss him gently on the lips.

"What do you say we get out of here?" Jaina whispered. "We could.. what did you say before… Netflix and chill?"

"We don't have to leave if you don't want to," Jag said quickly. "I know you wanted to be here-"

"Shut up and take me home, Jagged Fel," Jaina interrupted grabbing his hand and tugging him out the door.

* * *

Zekk ducked back into the small office as the couple exited the closet across the hall, completely unaware they were being observed.

"I vaguely remember promises being made earlier, and I am expecting you to deliver," a female voice teased flirtatiously.

"I always aim to please, sweetheart," a man's voice answered.

Zekk watched the man lean down to kiss the petite brunette before they disappeared around the corner.

He felt his blood boil, the thought of Jaina- _his_ Jaina- screwing around with her bodyguard…

He had loved her for years, would do anything to make her happy. And she had been starting to come around, Zekk was sure that given some time she would eventually feel the same way he did. But instead, she had chosen that pompous upstart. A man who wouldn't last a week in their world. Where did he even come from? What did Jaina really know about this guy?

Zekk punched the wall hard, wishing it was Jagged Fel's face instead, before slamming the office door shut.

He was no longer in the mood to celebrate. Instead, he found himself brooding over the man who was stealing the woman he loved. He had some calls to make.

* * *

"It was good catching up," Wedge said, his easy smile visible on Luke's computer screen. "Tell Mara I said hello and that I'm looking forward to meeting your little hell-raiser in person."

"So does that mean you're planning a trip to New York soon?" Luke asked casually.

Wedge frowned suddenly, "I really don't know how you lasted undercover as long as you did. You're terrible at subterfuge."

Luke smiled guiltily, "You caught me. It's just- there's nothing you can tell me?"

"You know it's classified," Wedge said with a sigh.

"This is my family's safety we're talking about, Wedge," Luke argued. "There's nothing at all you can tell me?"

Wedge let out a large breath, then leaned forward, "You're sure this is secure?"

"Yeah," Luke answered. "I had the team at the station set it up. And Mara double-checked it because... well you know how she is."

Wedge smiled slightly at the reference to Mara's paranoid nature, and more importantly, her genius with anything related to technology. If Mara had okayed it Wedge was convinced.

"It looks like Palpatine is planning something big," Wedge hesitated, before soldiering on. "And we have reason to believe that they've recruited someone on the inside. Someone close to your family."

"How close?" Luke asked sharply.

"We don't know," Wedge admitted grimly. "We don't even know if they actually have someone in position now or are just courting someone. We're working to get confirmation."

"So it could be anyone," Luke said slowly. "Or no one."

"I wish I had more for you," Wedge answered honestly. "I'm coming up in a few weeks, and hopefully we will have new information by then, if not before."

"Thanks, Wedge," Luke said. "And I appreciate you keeping me in the loop."

"Just be careful," Wedge warned. "And don't do anything hasty. We've got a lot of moving pieces set up and it would be better for everyone if you just stayed clear for now. Let my team do their work."

"Fine," Luke sighed. "But if you get anything solid-"

"You'll be the first to know," Wedge promised. "Even if it _is_ against protocol."

Luke ended the video call and leaned back in his chair. Someone close to them, someone close to his family, was working for the enemy. And the most terrifying part was they had no idea who that person might be or when they might strike.


	11. Chapter Ten

"So you're sure we're alone?" Luke asked, pacing in the elegantly appointed sitting room nervously. Leia perched delicately on one of the elaborate armchairs, watching her brother pace in bemusement.

"Han went into the city early this morning and I'm meeting him down there in an hour or so. Anakin is at the beach with Tahiri and Jaina doesn't seem to have any plans of coming back out here before she has to," Leia said, easily listing off the whereabouts of her family calmly. "So why don't you go ahead and tell me, before you burn a hole in my new Persian rug."

Luke stopped pacing and looked down at his sister, her face a mask of serene fortitude. She looked just like their mother and that memory made Luke feel a sense of calm. Like Padme Skywalker before her, his sister was stronger than she looked, a stalwart force in a sea of uncertainty.

"I spoke to Wedge this morning," Luke started slowly.

Leia's features sharpened as she leaned forward, "Was he able to give you any updates on his investigation, then?"

"He couldn't tell me much," Luke admitted grimly. "But he did tell me the FBI has reason to believe Palpatine and his cronies are positioning to move against us somehow. And they potentially already have someone placed close to the family."

"What do you mean close to the family?" Leia asked tightly, her hands clenching the armrests.

"I don't know," Luke said with a sigh, flopping into the chair across from Leia. "Wedge said the team is trying to collect more information, but it could be anyone. I've been racking my mind all day trying to figure out who it could be."

"Han and I have been working with a few new business partners," Leia said, thoughtfully. "But I wouldn't describe any of them as close to the family."

"What about the kids?" Luke questioned.

"Anakin has his new friend, Tahiri, from school," Leia mused. "I doubt Palpatine's employing sixteen-year-old girls, but perhaps we should look into her family. I know she's in town with her father. He's some big whig movie producer or something like that."

"Right, I'll see what I can dig up," Luke replied with a nod. "What about Jaina?"

"Well, there's Alema Rar," Leia answered, with a face. "But as much as I detest the girl, she does seem very dedicated to Jaina. Oh, and her new security team."

Leia frowned suddenly.

"To be honest, I don't know as much about Jagged Fel and his team as I should," she admitted with concern. "Han made all the arrangements and I didn't ask too many questions. He might know more."

"Let's not ruffle any feathers just yet," Luke cautioned. "I promised Wedge to keep this info close to the chest for now. Send me the names of all the members of the security team and I'll do a sweep. See if I find any red flags."

"I'll try to see if I can come up with anyone else," Leia promised. "Discreetly of course."

"In the meantime, we need to be cautious," Luke said. "I really think we need to get Jaina out of the city. The closer she is to the family, the better."

"As luck would have it," Leia answered, "she's coming out this weekend. Hopefully, with the heatwave coming, it will be easier to convince her to stay out here."

"Good," Luke approved with a nod, before turning pensive, his voice soft in thought. "I just wish I knew what his endgame was."

"I think that's fairly easy to figure out, Luke," Leia responded bitterly. "To destroy our family. He wanted revenge against our parents and now you."

"That's part of it," Luke admitted. "But Mom and Dad always warned us not to underestimate him. That he liked to build elaborate schemes within schemes."

"And last time we at least had you and Mara gathering intel," Leia said, worrying her bottom lip. "Now we're going in virtually blind."

"Wedge has a team dedicated to the threat," Luke said, trying to reassure his sister. "He'll get to the bottom of it. In the meantime, we just have to be careful. We'll get through this, Leia. We always do."

Leia smiled at Luke, "I know."

"Okay," Luke said, standing up. "I'm going to get started on some of our research. Just be careful."

" I will, thanks, Luke," Leia said, standing to place a kiss on her brother's cheek. "You take care of yourself, too. You're too old for daring, heroic actions."

"I resent that," Luke said with mock indignation, before winking. "But I'll try my best."

"You know what dad always said," Leia said lightly. " _Do or do not. There is no try_."

"And that is why you're running the family business and I went into civil service," Luke threw over his shoulder with a smirk before he sauntered out the door.

* * *

Anakin ducked behind the wall as he heard his Uncle Luke head into the hallway, standing stock still until he heard the front door slam. Anakin let out a sigh and his body relaxed. Taking care not to disturb his mother, who stayed in the sitting room, he quietly let himself out the back door.

Tahiri's father had a weekend off from shooting and had rented a house nearby, so she had gone there to spend some time with him. Feeling guilty, Anakin had determined to spend some time with his mom, knowing that she was more hurt by Jaina's coldness than she let on.

But now he needed some time to think. To think about everything he had just overheard. His pulse raced at the thought of his family in danger. From the same people who had kidnapped Jacen and completely upturned his life so many years ago. He had been living in blissful ignorance, had no idea of the danger his family was still in.

Anakin wondered briefly if he should tell Jaina about what he had overheard but then decided against it. Uncle Luke seemed to think it was better if fewer people knew and he knew a lot more about this world than Anakin did. Still, now that he knew, he would keep his ears open. Maybe he could learn something that would help keep his family safe.

* * *

"So this is it," Jaina said, her hands gesturing widely around her. "My favorite spot in the city."

"I can see why," Jag answered easily.

They stood in the middle of a beautiful garden, further down the small path a fountain bubbled gently. Only the soothing sounds of nature disturbed the tranquility, a haven in the middle of a bustling city. Even though there were other people enjoying the gardens, the feeling of private sanctity remained.

"It's almost like stepping back in time, being here. Did you know they brought over pieces of actual Medieval monasteries and cloisters from Europe and reconstructed them to make the museum?" Jaina said, her eyes glittering with excitement as she pointed to the museum behind him. "There's four gardens, each with a different theme. This one's always been my favorite- it's supposed to feel like a meadow in eternal bloom. And there's a pretty sweet view."

She turned her head to look across the Hudson at the Palisades Cliffs, smiling as a light breeze ruffled her loose curls.

Jaina was right. The vista from The Cloisters garden was incredible, but Jag found he couldn't tear his eyes away from Jaina. Stripped bare of the mask she usually wore, she was the same woman he had seen glimpses of when they were alone. The one he had seen when she had been playing with her baby cousin.

The woman he was falling helplessly in love with.

Jaina sighed, then turned bright eyes to Jag, "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes," Jag answered, without hesitation his eyes never straying from her face.

She cocked her head slightly, tone teasing, "Liar. You're not even looking! "

"I'm not lying at all," Jag said, a small smile playing around his lips. "I'm looking at the most lovely view I can imagine."

Jaina's eyes sparkled, a small smile playing around her mouth, "Who knew you were such a shameless flatterer? Someone might even accuse you of trying to seduce me."

"Is it working?" Jag asked, voice low as he stepped closer to her.

"It might be," Jaina answered coyly.

"Well, then, I guess I will just have to try harder," Jag murmured before leaning down to kiss her.

"Jaina?" A voice interrupted from behind them, causing Jaina to spring away before their lips met.

Turning to the voice, Jaina looked into the discerning grey gaze of her childhood best friend. Jag had already put a respectable distance between them, and Jaina tried to ignore the pang of disappointment at the interruption to their private moment.

Jaina leaned in for a quick hug, and the other woman returned the embrace awkwardly.

"Tenel Ka," Jaina said with a bland smile. "It's been- well, it's been a while. How are you?"

"I'm good, thank you," Tenel Ka answered with a stiff smile. "You're mother mentioned you were back in town, sorry I haven't called."

"I didn't realize you still talk to my mom," Jaina said slowly.

"Oh, I'm surprised she didn't mention it to you," Tenel Ka answered quickly. "She's helping me to get some internship opportunities. Never too early to start."

"Of course," Jaina said, trying to cover the bitterness she suddenly felt.

Tenel Ka was everything she was not. Serious, driven, ambitious. Her mother was probably more than happy to help the red-headed young woman, no doubt wishing Tenel Ka was her daughter instead of the disappointment she had ended up with.

"Well it sounds like you're busy as usual," Jaina said with a forced smile, breaking the sudden uncomfortable silence. "Are you here doing some sort of research, then?"

"No," Tenel Ka said with a deprecating smile. "More like taking a break. Coming here always reminds me of when we were children. Remember when me, you and Jacen used to come here? The Bonnefont gardens was always his favorite…"

Tenel Ka trailed off wistfully, before noticing Jaina stiffen at the name of her brother.

"I came here to do some sketching, really," Tenel Ka, said hurriedly changing the subject, holding up a pad. "And then I saw you and.. well I apologize I didn't mean to interrupt."

Tenel Ka glanced at Jag before sending Jaina a questioning look but Jaina ignored the obvious hint. If Tenel Ka was as close to her mother as it seemed, she had no doubt the other woman knew exactly who Jag was.

Tenel Ka gave Jaina a pointed look, before turning to the man and eyeing him carefully. "I don't believe we've met. I'm Tenel Ka."

"Jagged Fel, ma'am," Jag answered politely, after darting a quick glance at Jaina who remained stubbornly silent.

"He's just my new head of security," Jaina added flippantly. "Given how close you and my mother are, I'm sure she mentioned him. Thanks to her, I have to bring him everywhere with me. This is about as private a moment as I can get."

Tenel Ka raised a delicate eyebrow but refrained from saying anything else. Jaina just hoped the other woman hadn't seen too much of their intimate moment before. And more importantly, that she had sold her annoyance at having a constant security detail enough to be a suitable distraction.

Jaina had no doubt in her mind that if Tenel Ka expected there was anything else going on, it wouldn't be long before her parents got wind of it. And she refused to give Jag up.

Jaina ignored Jag's penetrating gaze, her focus staying on Tenel Ka. She would make it up to him later.

"I'll let you get back to your sketching, I have to head back, anyway," Jaina said. "Let's catch up soon though?"

"I'd like that," Tenel Ka said earnestly. "I mean it. I know we haven't been that close since… since you went away to school. But I'm always here if you need someone, Jaina."

Jaina flashed Tenel Ka the first real smile since they had bumped into each other, recognizing the honesty in the other woman's voice. Jaina doubted they would ever be friends like they used to be, they were too different now. Their shared past filled with too many memories Jaina shied away from facing. But it was nice to know Tenel Ka hadn't quite given up on her.

Not like her mother.

"Thanks, Tenel," Jaina said, as he hugged the taller woman. "Who knows? Maybe we'll run into each other again soon. It's a small city, after all."

Tenel Ka nodded, pulling Jaina into a tighter embrace than she had expected.

"Take care of yourself, Jaina," Tenel Ka whispered, sparing one more glance at Jag before heading off purposely down the garden path.

Jaina sighed, then turned to Jag, "I guess we should head back. I don't want to risk running into her again. You ready to go?"

Jaina turned to head towards the exit when Jag grabbed her arm to stop her, forcing her to turn around and face him.

"You know you can talk to me about it," Jag said softly.

"There's nothing to talk about," Jaina answered stubbornly, crossing her arms as she looked away.

"About Tenel Ka, your mom…," Jag continued, trying fruitlessly to make eye contact with her. He hesitated slightly, then soldiered on. "About Jacen."

Jaina flinched at her brother's name, her front teeth digging into her bottom lip.

"You don't know anything about my brother," Jaina answered, voice dangerously low.

"You're right, I don't," Jag agreed readily. "Why don't you tell me about him, then? It might help-"

"God, can you just stop!" Jaina snapped. "You know what would help, Jag? If you just fucking dropped it. I said there was nothing to talk about, and I meant it."

Jag dropped his arm from her shoulder, and took a step back, his face falling into his signature inscrutable mask.

Jaina hated it.

"Understood," Jag said stiffly. "It won't happen again."

Jaina sighed, before turning to Jag with beseeching eyes.

"I'm sorry, Jag, I didn't mean it to come out like that," Jaina said, tone softer as she reached for his hand. "It's just- I mean we've been having such a great day, let's not ruin it, okay?"

Even though Jag nodded in agreement, Jaina knew she had already ruined it. She wasn't ready to talk about Jacen- not to anyone. But she knew she had hurt Jag when she had spurned his offer, that he had taken it much more personally than it was meant. Regardless, the easy intimacy between them was already slipping away and Jaina wasn't sure how to get it back.

"Right, are you ready to head back uptown, then? I'll get the car to come around," Jag said, tone professionally polite.

"Sure," Jaina said, with a strained smile. "Maybe we can watch a movie or something?"

"Actually, I have a bit of work to catch up on," Jag answered. "If you don't mind, I should attend to that if you are spending the night in."

"Sure," Jaina answered. "Maybe I'll just call Alema and see if she wants to come over. I haven't seen her in a while, and she complained the other day that I've been neglecting her."

"Shall we?" Jag said, gesturing for Jaina to head towards the Cloisters exit.

Jaina nodded, the smile falling from her face as soon as her back was to Jag. Once again she had managed to spoil everything.

* * *

"This is ridiculous, how long does that woman plan on making us sit around for?" Han grumbled, shifting uncomfortably in his chair.

"Her assistant said she had an urgent meeting," Leia answered, her face a mask of serenity, her posture perfectly straight. "I'm sure it wasn't her intention to make us wait."

"Bullshit," Han answered. "This is a power play, pure and simple. I bet there's not even anyone in there with her. She's just trying to make us uncomfortable, put us on edge is all."

"Well in your case it seems to be working," Leia said pointedly. "If this is one of her games, I hope you know better than giving her the satisfaction of winning."

Han glared at Leia, before getting up from his seat and walking over to the receptionist's desk.

Leia rolled her eyes as her husband proved, once again, that he had less patience than his nephew. At least Ben was capable of sitting quietly for fifteen minutes at a time.

"So when exactly can we expect to see Mayor Isard?" Han was asking the young woman behind the reception desk. For the fifth time. "We had to move around a lot of other important things to make this work on our side, you know. I'm a busy man, and time is money."

"As I said before, Mr. Solo, the Mayor had an important matter that needed to be addressed immediately," she said, annoyance starting to bleed into her voice. "I'm sure she didn't mean to keep you waiting, but-"

"We're here to finalize plans for a project that will create thousands of jobs, bring millions in revenue to the city," Han interrupted. "I confess, I'm curious to know who was so much more important."

"I'm not at liberty to discuss any details with you, Mr. Solo," she answered, with a sigh. "I'm sure she is eager to meet with you about the new project you are working on but she had an important visitor-"

"Important visitor?" Han answered with a snort, as he turned away from the desk and walked back to Leia. "And what are we, just nobodies? It better be the President himself that walks out of there."

Han flung himself back down in the chair angrily.

"I have half a mind to just blow the whole thing off…" Han muttered.

"Calm down," Leia scolded quietly as Han sat back down next to her. "You know we need her to get this deal through, as little as we might like it."

"This is why I usually let you deal with the politicians," Han answered. "You're much better suited for it."

"I offered to come alone," Leia pointed out.

"And let you walk into the lion's den all by yourself?" Han scoffed. "Not a chance, sweetheart."

"Thank you, Mr. Durron," a cool voice echoed down the hallway. "You have Mr. Loor's number if the opportunity we discussed arises. Please contact him directly moving forward. He will keep you abreast of any updates on our end."

"Of course," a smooth male voice answered. A voice Han recognized. "It sounds as if things are moving swiftly, so please let me know what I can do to help."

Ysanne Isard walked purposely into the reception area, Kyp Durron a step behind her.

"Amanda I- Oh.," Ysanne stopped as she saw Leia and Han. "Mr. and Mrs. Solo. I didn't expect you."

"Really," Han drawled, although his eyes didn't leave Kyp. Who shifted uncomfortably under Han's suspicious gaze. "We _did_ have an appointment."

"One that my receptionist was instructed to cancel," Ysanne answered coldly, glaring at her receptionist who seemed to wilt under her boss's obvious ire.

"And she did," Leia interrupted graciously. "I'm afraid we insisted on waiting to see you. We are trying to close on the new housing development by the end of this week and need to work through a few of the details with your office. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not, Mrs. Solo," Ysanne answered tightly. "I'm sure Amanda can rearrange my schedule for the afternoon. If you would both follow me?"

"You two go ahead," Han said casually, as he watched Kyp slip towards the door. "I have to make a quick call to a contractor but I'm sure you can get started without me."

Leia shot a quick discerning look at Han before turning a bland smile on the Mayor.

I'm sure we can," Lea said.

"Amanda can show you in once you are done with your call, Mr. Solo," Ysanne answered with a nod before turning to lead Leia to her office.

Han took one last look at his wife, and decided that in the political arena the two women were probably evenly matched, Leia more than able to hold her own. And it seemed unlikely that Isard would try anything that might spoil her facade as a benevolent political figure. At least not yet.

* * *

"Kyp, wait," Han called, grabbing the elevator doors before they closed when the other man did nothing to hold them.

The doors emergency sensors kicked in and the doors flung open, allowing Han to step in next to the younger man.

"Han," Kyp said with a wide smile, "It's good to see you. Although I thought you had a meeting…"

Han studied Kyp carefully. He had known the man since he was a teenager, knew him well enough to know his smile was just a bit too wide, didn't quite reach his eyes. That he was uncomfortable to be caught here. Interesting.

"I had to make a quick call, but I have terrible reception up there, Anyway, Leia can handle things until I get back," Han answered easily. "So, I gotta say, when the Mayor's assistant told us she was with an important visitor, I didn't expect to see you."

"Oh, you know," Kyp answered vaguely. "Just needed some help from the Mayor's office for one of my new business ventures."

"Really? It sounded like you were offering her your assistance," Han answered. "I mean you did tell her to let you know if you could help, right?"

"Oh that," Kyp answered. "It came up that she has been looking for a new press team with the reelection coming up, and I mentioned the agency that I worked with recently was excellent. I offered to make an introduction."

"That was nice of you," Han answered noncommittally as the elevator finally reached the lobby.

The doors opened and the two men exited, walking across the lobby to the street exit.

"You know me, Han," Kyp answered with a wink. "Always ready to help a lady in distress. Well, it was great bumping into you, but I really have to run. We'll talk soon, alright?"

Han watched thoughtfully as the other man hurried away, then turned around and went back into the elevator to head upstairs. But not before sending a quick text to his brother-in-law.


End file.
